Disowned
by LockFlower
Summary: Don't even read this, decided to re-write, but deleted it because I have lost all interest in this fandom, I still love inuyasha, but this story needs to be laid to rest because it will never be finished. Won't delete this due to being my first story and I am lazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the encounter **

**disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha in any way. ;(**

**XxXxX**

The sky was still grey from the early morning storm. The chilly breeze made it's way to a girl who was sleeping on a bench in a big park, that was in the middle of the big city. Her tiny nose that was once as pale as the rest of her skin was now red from the cold. Her raven black hair that used to be brushed and taken care of everyday now laid on her head as a birds nest.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her chocolate brown eyes. She looked around and felt a little bit out of place.

She got up and started to walk around, trying to find some food. She was hungry, dirty and she just wanted a home to go to.

Sadly she doesn't have one anymore. She has been living on the streets for years now. When she was twelve her mother gave birth to a baby boy.

Because of her brother's birth, she was disowned and thrown out of the house. They never wanted a daughter, they always wanted a son and when she still lived with her parents they reminded her every day that they didn't want her, and they proved that to her when _he_ was born.

She didn't hate her brother, she was just jealous that he actually got love from their parents. They would care for him and be there for him 24/7.

Yeah, she was jealous of that.

She stop dead in her tracks when she smelled a rich aroma of food hit her nose. She closed her eyes and took another big sniff and smiled. Yum, it smelled delicious and she was wondering if you could steal the food, oh she hopes she can.

She was about to head in the direction to the food when she spotted her mother and father with a little boy walking to her. She quickly ran and hid behind a tree. she peeked at her ex-family and felt a pang in her heart when she saw how happy they were acting. Her mother had a giant smile on her face as she held her brother's hand while linking her arm with her father, when she looked at her father's face she could see he has proud of his family.

She felt tears started to wash down her boney cheek, she wiped it away, but more kept coming. It took her a while to realize that she was crying, but why? When her parents threw her out she didn't cry nor speak another word. because she didn't feel like it was worth it, but now...now she felt sad that her parents were truly happy without her. They were finally a happy family.

She turned around and leaned on the tree. She needed to forget about them and move on with her life as a homeless teenager. Her daily routine now consist of finding food and a safe place to sleep at night. The park was dangerous at night for her because she was a girl and she didn't know how to defend herself.

She got up from the tree and started to walk in a random direction. After a little while of walking around she decided it was time to go look for food and a place to sleep for the night. She gazed around and found a big luxurious party was being held at the other side of the playground.

She decided that she was going to steal some food from the party, she hopes they don't mind missing some food because it looks like they have plenty of it.

She sneaked up at a table she spotted earlier that had some forgotten food on it. Once she reached close enough she snagged a plate and made a run for it. She gave a small smile of victory when she noticed that the plate she grabbed was full of food. Warm food.

Chicken, potato, rice, corn and some sauce at the side. She couldn't wait to dig in. she found a nice spot under a tree and decided that is where she would be eating her food for the day. She was going to enjoy it as much as she can because she hasn't eaten anything in days.

An hour later she fell asleep with a full stomach.

Sesshomaru stood beside his Father and brother at the party that was being thrown by a family friend. Their son turned 4 today and he was forced to go. He was bored out of his mind and he couldn't take the stupid party and giggling women that was eyeing him like a piece of candy.

He sighed and decided it was better to walk around then stand there like a statue next to his chattery father and brother. He walked over to a random table when he noticed a hand that was trying to reach a plate of food. He thought that was a little odd, but decided to stand by and see what will happen next. He was kind of curious to whom that hand belonged too. After what looked a a few minutes the hand finally reached a full plate of food.

The person snagged the food and made run for it to an unknown destination. Sesshomaru frowned at the person when he/she ran away with the plate of food.

Hm, like he was going to let a homeless person steal food that clearly did not belong to them and he doesn't care if they are hungry either. At least he didn't waste his time doing nothing and became homeless if they wanted food then they should work for it. Not steal and waste their life away.

He followed the short person whom he deemed a kid to a big tree, once the person turned around Sesshomaru realized it was a girl. A very young girl. He wondered how such a young kid became homeless, must have been drugs or something. Maybe she got pregnant? Who knows? At the moment he wanted to walk up to the girl and take the plate of food from her hands and walk away leaving her there with nothing in her hands, but there was something that stopped him from doing so.

He found a nice spot to sit down while kept an eye on the girl. He felt pity? Or sadness for the girl and he didn't know why.

He doesn't like the feeling for caring for some one that wasn't himself. Yeah he was the kind of guy who was selfish. He was born into a rich family. He was 16 and he already had dated more than a 100 girls/women. He was handsome and he was not ashamed of it. He has long silver flowing hair and pale skin. His eyes were a weird amber color.

He was tall and well built. He didn't look like any other normal Japanese guy and he was kind of proud of it because he attracts attention to himself and he adores it.

After a while he saw that the girl fell asleep under the tree and the plate of food was empty.

He slowly got up and brushed away some invisible dust from his expensive clothing.

He walked over to the sleeping girl and crouched down next to her.

She wasn't that ugly when you take a really good look at her. Her skin was pale, but the dirt that covered her face made it kind of hard to actually _see_ her. Her hair was raven black, but it was a bird nest, he bets she would al lot better if it was brushed. She was tiny, but her height seemed perfect for her. He took a look at her clothing and his nose wrinkled. She was wearing rags, well how could he blame her? She was homeless so she must have gotten used to such clothing. She had a dull torn black long sleeved sweater on with old black jeans. He shoes were torn and tattered. And he could smell her and she smelled bad. He wondered when was the last time she actually bathed.

He saw a small sort of wallet hang from a pocket and he carefully picked it from the pocket. He flipped it open and found an old I.D. he read –

_Name : _**Miyagi, Rin**

_Date of birth :_ **3/08/'94**

_place of birth : _**Tokyo central Hospital**

_parents name :_

_Mother : _**Miyagi, Miyuki **

_Father : _**Miyagi, Kichiro **

Sesshomaru frowned at the girl's last name. She's a Miyagi. Then why is she homeless. It is well known that the Miyagi family is very small, but rich. He heard that neither Miyuki nor Kichiro has any brothers or sistersand their parents are dead. So why does this girl has the same name? Was she a fake who was trying to get money from the Miyagi family? Or what? He didn't know, but he would love to find out.

Sesshomaru was so deep in thought that he didn't see the girl wake nor gasp at him because he was right there reading her I.D that was long overdue.

She stared at the handsome man who was crouching next to her with her very empty wallet in one of his hands and what look likes her I.D in the other, she couldn't help, but to gasp at his beauty and invasion of her privacy. Sure she was homeless, but it still doesn't mean people can just end taking her stuff. Even though it had happened a few times already.

She slowly got up in a sitting position waiting for the man to realize that she was now wide awake. Fortunate for her he did realize it as soon as she sat up. She kept staring in his surprised eyes that was such an amazing amber color.

She patiently waited for him to speak first since she hasn't spoken a word in four years, her throat became 'rusty' in a matter of speaking and she didn't feel like talking anyway, so he better explain himself.

Sesshomaru felt like a little kid who was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar when Rin woke up from her nap. It kind of nerved him to see her just staring at them just like a scolding mother waiting for his sorry excuse to why he was doing what at the moment.

He mentally scolded himself for slightly fearing the girl. He was Kamata, Sesshomaru and he feared no one, well this girl maybe. Ah screw it! He was going to be a man and just tell her the reason he followed her, not that she knows he did.

"I saw you steal the food" He said, like that explained everything. Rin simply raised an eyebrow and eyed her I.D that was in the boys hand. His statement didn't scare her one bit. She has been caught many times and beaten because of it, but something told her that he wasn't going to give her that kind of treatment so she simply kept eyeing her I.D hoping that he caught her silent question.

Sesshomaru frowned and sighed while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I was just curious to who you are" He said answering her silent question of 'what are you doing with my wallet and I.D? ' She simply gave him a small smile and reached for her I.D. She gently took the I.D from his grasp and stood up. She stretched and took her wallet from his other hand and left him there in a crouching position, not even caring to look back.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded at the girl, she simply left him there and no girl has ever done that to him. He scowled and also got up. It's not like that girl was important to him. He doesn't care, right?

As soon as Rin was sure she was out of his view she began to run as fast as she could.

Her heart was beating fast and she was sure if her face wasn't dirty everyone would be able to see the blush she had on her face.

Once she reached her favorite swing in the park, she took her seat and gave out a silent squeal of delight. He spoke to her. A handsome man spoke to her. Even though she said nothing back she hopes she could see him again. Just being acknowledged by someone like that made her heart flutter. It felt good that someone spoke to her in a way that didn't involved screaming or cursing.

Sesshomaru slowly walked back to the now semi crowded party with Rin on his mind. The name seemed to fit her he thought a little out of character. He decided that it was not the time to think about a homeless girl and tried to put her back in his mind, but after what seemed an eternity of fails he gave up and just tried to actually pay attention to what was happening at the present moment.

"Who is the girl that caught my stoic son's attention?" a masculine yet friendly voice asked Sesshomaru who thinking about none other than little Rin.

"There is no girl father" He answered with a now bored expression on his face. Taisho chuckled at his son as he patted his back. He gave him a gentle smile at the glare his son gave him.

Three hours later Sesshomaru was sitting in his room in nothing, but a pair of grey boxers. He sighed as he leaned in his chair. It has been hours since his little encounter with the girl yet at the same time he couldn't get her out of his mind. The hell! What was wrong with him? He didn't know and he doesn't think he wants to know either. He cursed under his breath as he climbed into his bed for an early night in. He doesn't feel like going anywhere tonight and he hopes that if her gets some sleep the girl would leave his head. Pfft, women.

Rin was laid on a slide in one of the park playgrounds, she was staring at the stars as she was thinking about the man. She couldn't get him out of her mind, but who could blame her he was handsome and she has never seen someone like him before and on the plus side he didn't harm her any way even though he knew she stole some food from the party.

She sighed as she turned around and went into a deep slumber.

**Alrighty then that was the first chapter of Disowned.**

**I hope you liked it and I hope you REVIEW cause I want them! **

**Thanks 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lunch**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**XxXx**

Sesshomaru woke up in the morning with a very bad mood. When he went to sleep last night he hoped that he would be able to get the girl out of his mind. He was wrong, very very wrong. He dreamt about her and it felt nice. He looked at his alarm clock to check the time.

He groaned in annoyance when he realized he woke up three hours earlier then he usually did. He lazily got up from his bed and walked over to his closet.

Once he got his clothes ready he decided that he would shower and get dressed later. At the moment he was still very curious to why Rin's last name is Miyagi and why he never heard of her before. Why has her parents never mentioned her before? He didn't know, but he was going to find out, he hopes.

He went over to his desk and sat in his chair, while trying to rub some sleep out of his eye with his left palm, he turned on his brand new laptop he got a week ago. His old laptop got trashed because his idiot brother Inuyasha thought it would be funny to throw it out of the window. He in return trashed Inuyasha's car while he was on a date with his girlfriend. He smirked when remembered how angry he got at him just because he doesn't have a car anymore. Loser.

Once the laptop was up and running he clicked the internet browser icon and waited for the window to open. Once it opened he quickly typed in a search engine address in the address bar. After the page loaded he quickly typed in 'Miyagi Family' and click the search button.

In a few seconds the page was filled with different links to different sites which may or may not have the information he needed.

After a while of browsing he still couldn't find any good information. Most of the links just sent him to some online articles of some of the events the Miyagi family hosted. Sesshomaru was about to give up when one picture caught his attention.

Right at the left corner of the picture had a little girl standing next to Miyuki. He clicked the picture and zoomed in as much as he can.

"What the fu-"

**xXxXxXx**

Rin woke up early in the morning with a big blush on her dirty cheeks because she couldn't help herself, but to dream of the handsome man. She got up from her position from the slide and gave out a small stretch, she turned around and noticed that the park was not as busy as it was like yesterday. She shrugged and started to walk around, trying to think of a place where she could steal some food.

She stopped and turn her gaze to the sky, wondering what the handsome man was doing. Oh, how she wishes to know his name. She bit her lip and hung her head low. Like a boy like him would be interested in a ugly girl like her. Rin sighed and walked over to the public park bathrooms. She hated that place because it always smelled like crap and pee. She couldn't complain, she bets she smells worse than the bathrooms.

When she was inside she opened a stall door and took some toilet paper. She in a hurry went over to the sink and tried her best to get her face and arm pits clean.

After she was finished with her task she noticed that her face looked allot better when it was clean. She smiled at herself and walked out of the stinky bathroom and skipped away to the west side of the park.

After two minutes of skipping she decided it was best to just walk. She walked around for a good half hour till she found a tree to sit under.

She took her wallet from her pocket and took out her I.D, She fingered her I.D reading her name over and over again till she went into a very deep thought.

"What you doing Rin?" A feminine voice asked the thinking girl, startling her out of her thoughts. Rin looked up at a tall girl with raven black hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. Her bright brown eyes shone in the light and she was wearing a brown shirt that reached her belly button with baggy pants that was being held up with her brown belt.

Rin simply shook her head and patted the ground beside her, telling her to take a seat.

She complied and plopped down next to the girl. She pulled a hair brush from her pocket and tapped Rin on her shoulder. Rin turned around to look at her and saw the hair brush, she gulped and nodded her head, turning around so she could brush her hair.

After 2 hours of pulling, tugging and almost losing half of her hair, it was tamed. Her once bird nest hair was now brushed and tied up in a lose pony tail. She gave the girl a small hug of thank you and waved her goodbye when she informed her she had to go.

Rin laid back on the tree and stared at her friends back. She was the only friend she has and she is thankful for it, but the only thing was that her friend had a busy life, taking care of her brother and all. Sango was brave and smart.  
She always helped anyone whenever she can. She closed her eyes and went in to a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru sat in class almost half asleep, he never paid attention in history, he hated it because the teacher had no idea how to teach at all. He let out an audible sigh of boredom and stretched out in his chair, leaning back he closed his eyes and started to think about Rin again. When he saw the picture he was sure that rin was a Miyagi family member what puzzled him the most was why she was homeless. He let out a content sigh when he started to think of how she could really look like if she wasn't homeless. He bets she would look pretty beautiful.

"You thinking about me?" The girl behind Sesshomaru asked. Abi smacked her lips and gave him a wink, trying her best to flirt with the boy. Since the first day of high school she has been trying to get him to go out with her so they could be become a couple. One night at a party a year ago they did get together and had sex. And after that Abi was sure she and Sesshomaru would be boyfriend and girlfriend someday.

Sesshomaru groaned in displeasure when he hear her dreaded voice. He simply shook his a 'no' and tried his hardest to concentrate what the teacher was saying.

The classroom door opened to reveal a very late Sango. She gave the teacher a smirk and headed to her seat next to Sesshomaru. She nodded her head at him while he did the same.

Abi scowled at Sango and rolled her eyes. She chewed her gum while checking her makeup with her small mirror, she couldn't wait for lunch.

When lunch came Sesshomaru hurriedly walked towards the school exit, he wanted to go to the park again, just to get a glimpse of the girl.

When the front doors of the school came to view he took a small jog and hurriedly went outside. He walked over to his car and put his keys in the lock. He was about to unlock his car door until he heard Abi step behind him, he cursed his luck when turned around to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He asked her, tapping his foot in impatience. Abi gave him her best fake sweet smile and leaned forward, giving him a peak at her breasts, when she noticed it has done nothing to him she stood straight and lifted her head a bit so she could see his face.

"I was just wondering where you were going" She answered him, while twirling a few strands of her hair around her finger.

"The grocery store so I can buy a bento" He answered her while unlocking his car door, he was about to close the door when Abi's hand stopped it. He glared at her and she simply smirked.

"Can I go with you?" She asked him in a sick sweet voice, trying her best to let him say 'yes'. Sesshomaru smirked and nodded his head.

Abi inwardly squealed and got in the car.

Sesshomaru drove out of the school parking lot heading to the most farthest store on purpose. When they reached there they both got out of the car and walked inside.

Sesshomaru quickly bought a bento and checked around if Abi was near.

He spotted her all the way at the junk food section scanning the section for something to eat.

He smirked and walked out of the store and got to his car as fast as he could, he drove away leaving her in the store.

Sesshomaru drove for five minutes till he reached the park. He sighed and took the store made bento and got out of the car. He checked his watch and concluded that he had at least half an hour with the girl IF he could find her.

He was at the west side of the park and he thanked the fates that it was not as busy like yesterday. He walked for a few short minutes before he found her laying against a tree asleep. It seemed the girl likes to sleep allot.

He walked over to the sleeping girl and sat next to her, trying to make as much noise as possible. Fortunate for him he did. She woke and rubbed her eyes with her hands, after a few seconds of rubbing she curiously stared at, wondering why he was here.

Rin was having a nice nap when suddenly the man from yesterday showed up and woke her from her nap. She tried her best to look calm and just stare at him. She really wanted to know why he was there.

Sesshomaru stared back at the girl in awe. Her face was cleaner then yesterday and her hair was brushed and she looked better. He bit the inside of his mouth and handed her the bento. He couldn't help himself but to smirk at her reaction. Surprised.

She blushed and bowed her head as a thank you. She took the bento and opened it.

It had an omelet, chicken, rice balls, potato salad and a bunny shaped apple.

She smiled and picked up the chop sticks that came with the bento. She smiled and started to eat.

Sesshomaru carefully watched the girl eat the bento, He took his own bento box and opened it. It had rice balls, two hard boiled eggs, octopus wieners and some sushi rolls.

He picked his own chopsticks and joined her in eating lunch. When they finished Sesshomaru kept staring at the girl while the girl did the same to him. What should he do now? It's doesn't look like she likes to talk and he was lost. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Rin didn't know what to expect next. He just showed up and brought her lunch. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't exactly talk. She hasn't talked in years and she was sure it would hurt her throat if she did. She stared at for a while till she decided that she wanted to know his name. She pointed her finger at him and hoped he got the point.

Sesshomaru stared at her finger wondering what she meant. She pointed her finger at him again, but he still didn't know what she meant. She sighed and took her I.D.

She pointed at her name then at her, She then pointed her finger at him hoping he got the point.

Sesshomaru gave out a silent 'oh' and turned his head away in embarrassment, how could he not figured that out? Jeez he acted strange around the girl. He looked at her and was about to answer when a shrill girl voice beat him to it.

"SESSHOMARU" Abi screamed, she was so mad at him. She couldn't believe the idiot left her at the grocery store. And she got more mad that he left her for a street girl. She scowled at the scene of Sesshomaru sitting under the tree with the street homeless girl. God she was ugly, she smirked when she saw the girl feared her a little bit.

Rin was startled by the girl's voice. It was kind of awful, but at least she now know his name. Sesshomaru, killing perfection. Who in their right mind would name their kid killing perfection in this era? But she didn't care it kind of suited him in a weird way.

She looked at Sessshomaru and gave him a big smile. She blushed a little at his surprised face. She laid back at the tree and just sat there. Waiting for something to happen because it looks like she isn't the only one who has a crush on him. She silently giggled at the girls face of disgust towards her, She used to cry when people looked at her that way, but not anymore she got so used to it that it just doesn't affect her at all.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and groan in annoyance. He glared at woman who interrupted his and Rin's lunch. He found that even though Rin can't talk she was better than Abi. Abi could kill the mood in anything if she simply opened her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, really annoyed by her presence.

"Well you left me in the grocery store!" She yelled at him making him and Rin cringe at the pitch of her voice. "Anyway we should go back" Her voice kept changing to a sick sweet voice as she twirled her hair between her fingers. "Lunch is almost over" She finished with a small smile trying to be sweet.

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he got up from the ground, he stretched and scratched his head. He smiled as an idea came to mind. He turned around and grabbed Rin's hand pulling her with him. When took a peek at Rin he almost gave out a chuckle, she had the biggest confused look on her face.

Rin felt weird when Sesshomaru simply grabbed her hand like that and drag her away. What was happening? Why was he bringing her along. She was confused and she didn't like it one bit.

Abi stood there with her mouth wide open. Why did he take that girl and not _her_ ?

She was the most popular girl in school and he left her there? He chose a homeless girl over her? What was wrong with him! She let out a pitch screech of disgust and decided she would just ski the rest of school and head home. Damn jerk.

Rin was a little afraid at the moment because she didn't understand why she was there at the first place. She barely knows the guy and she doesn't want something bad to happen. She bit her lip and poked him on the shoulder.

Sesshomaru drove in the direction to his house. The girl needed a bath and clothes if she was to be around him. After this he was going to go get someone to clean the inside of the car. He knows the smell might stick if it doesn't get cleaned in time.

When Rin poked him he slightly turned his head and raised hi eyebrow.

She simply waved her hands around in a circle in a way that meant 'what is this about'.

Sesshomaru chuckled and kept on driving not saying anything about where he was taking her. She frowned when he stayed silent and leaned in the seat. She closed her eyes and let the comfort take her in a deep sleep.

When Sesshomaru reached his house he was not surprised at all that Rin fell asleep.

It really does seem that she likes to sleep allot maybe it's because she got used to it? He didn't know, but at the moment he didn't care either.

He picked up the sleeping girl from the car and walked over to the back entrance of the kitchen door. Once he got inside the kitchen he tried his best to move without making a sound. In a matter of minutes he got to his room and laid the girl on a couch. There was no way in hell was he going to let her sleep on his bed smelling like that. He reached for his cell phone and dialed a number he never thought he would dialed in his lifetime.

He punched in the numbers and waited for the phone to ring. After a few ring the person picked up and answered with in a very cheerful tune.

"**Mushi Mushi!**"

"I need your help with something…Izayoi"

"**Oh well of course Sesshomaru! What is that you need help with?**" She asked in a sing song voice.

"A… girl" He answered.

**xXxxX**

**Xx**

**XXXxX**

**That was chapter 2. **

**Sorry that not allot happened in this chapter,but it was needed**

**Anyway REVIEWS are always welcomed :D**

WOO


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The truth **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**XxXx**

Sesshomaru sat in his chair while browsing the web waiting for Izayoi to come home.

He was clueless to why he even brought the girl with him what was he supposed to do with the girl afterwards?

Take care of her? But how? He was only sixteen.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the front door of the house slam shut.

She was finally here. He got from his seat and took a small peak at Rin who incredibly was still asleep. He smirked and opened the door to find Izayoi standing there with the biggest grin on her face.

To say she was shocked was an understatement she was flabbergasted, who would guess that the stoic teenager would actually ask her for help with a girl. He wouldn't tell her exactly what he needed on the phone, he just told her to get home and he will explain everything in person. She almost jumped him when he opened the door because she was excited to help him, what she didn't expect was to be shown a girl laying on his couch in rags. Is this what he needed help with? Her smile quickly turned in a frown and she eyed her step son waiting for him to explain.

Sesshomaru scratched the back of his head and didn't exactly now what to say. He just grabbed her and dragged her with him, I guess he just did it because he wanted to annoy Abi and he kind of liked the girl in a weird way. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, he couldn't like her…could he?.

"Well? Why do you need help with this girl?" Izayoi asked him when she noticed he was lost for words.

"I don't know" He answered truthfully, he really was lost.

"Well lets get her cleaned up and after that we will discus about this situation. You know how your father can be when it comes to….under class people" Izayoi said as she walked over to the sleeping girl. When Izayoi reached Rin she almost gasped.

The girl was thin and she didn't really look that bad. She immediately started to think of an outfit for her to wear and what to do with her hair, she looked at her eyebrows and squinted her eyes, her eyebrows will not do. They are bushy and un tamed they needed to be plucked. She smiled and opened Sesshomaru's bathroom door. She quickly set the bath with warm water and jasmine scented bubbles. She motioned Sesshomaru to wake the girl up and get her in to the bath while she went to her room to go get some clothes for her to wear.

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes at the ' under class ' people comment. His father was kind, but can be really snobby when he wanted to be. He was fine with middle class and high class people, but when it came to the lower class his father really can be an asshole to them. He hated their _kind_ and never let Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha mingle with them.

Sesshomaru went over to Rin and stared at her, he couldn't wait to see what she would look like after Izayoi's 'makeover'.

"Rin" He said, shaking her a little bit. She opened her eyes and stared at Sesshomaru like she always did silently asking him what he wanted. He simply pointed to the door.

"Go take a bath" He said as he went over to his desk and took a seat in his chair.

She simply shrugged and walked over to the door he pointed at before he turned his back and sat back in his chair. She was confused to why he wanted to help her. She was no one special and she knew it, didn't he?

When she reached the bathroom she almost gasped, it was big and white, to white.

It had a glass shower with a big bath tub by it's side that has already been prepared for her, the sing was like any normal sink with it's male products by it's side. Toothbrush, shaving cream, razor blade, deodorant, cologne and two small glass cups.

She quickly disrobed herself and slowly got in the bath that smelled like jasmines, she smiled softly to herself and sank in the water. After a few minutes of just enjoying the bath, she found a loofah and began to scrub herself clean while cleanin herself Rin began to think about one time when she was eight and almost drowned in the bath because her mother didn't pay attention to her.

XxFlashbackxX

_Eight year old Rin ran up to her mother with a smile on her face, she just came from outside playing in the mud. Her mother a famous heiress sat in her office drinking tea while over looking at some papers. When Rin came in Miyuki scrunched her nose in disgust and put her cup of tea down._

"_Go take a bath Rin" She ordered while staring at her unwanted child with a critical eye._

"_Will mommy watch over me?" The little girl asked, her brown chocolate eyes shone with a tiny bit hope in them. The older woman snorted and nodded her head, not really caring. She got up from her chair and followed her over eager daughter._

_Rin was sure that her mother was beginning to like her more because she never says yes, well a nod was a yes to Rin. She skipped down the long hallway with her mother in tow to the her room which was joined with a bathroom._

_Her room wasn't as great as the rest of the home, but it was good enough for Rin because she was content to be even living in the same wing as her parents. She entered her small room that only had one stiff bed in the corner and a small vanity in the other with a small walk in closet. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a simple purple shirt with flowers on them and a pair of old pink shorts. _

_She walked in to the bathroom and filled it with water. She took a peek at her mother who at the moment was sitting on her bed with her phone in hand, probably texting one of her many friends._

_Rin frowned a little, but quickly shook it of her face, at least she was there. She nodded to herself and quickly disrobed herself from her dirty clothes._

_She climbed in the tub and started her quick cleaning ritual when she was done and ready to get out, she swung one leg over the edge and tried to do the same with the other. But when she thought she succeeded she slipped and hit her tiny head on the side of the tub, she fell in the water shocked with what just happened._

_She didn't understand what was happening one moment she was climbing out of the tub when the next she was drowning in the water. Rin struggled to get back to the surface, but she found it difficult she splashed and splashed as much as she could, to make enough noise so her mother could save her. After what seemed like an eternity nobody came to help the struggling girl who was fighting for her life. Rin felt like she was not wanted, but she knew that her mother could hear the splashes because she left the door wide open. That is when the realization of that her parents really didn't want her hit Rin right in the face. _

_Rin at the moment in her hazy confused mind decided that if they didn't want her then so be it. She stopped struggling and let the darkness of her mind take over._

_Miyuki sat on her daughter's bed when suddenly she heard hard splashes, she looked over at the tub and saw that the girl had some trouble getting up, she simply sat there and stare at her daughter watching her like it was nothing. She wanted to see her will to survive, but it seemed she didn't have any because after 2 minutes the girl stopped splashing, she sighed and slowly got up. She walked over to the tub and sank her hand in grabbing a patch of her probably dead daughter's hair and pull her up._

_Once she put her on the bed she checked her pulse to find it still beating at a normal rate. Her face showed no emotion of being relieved, she got over to the door and called for one of the maids._

_When the made came inside her young mistress room she gasped, there was little Rin laying on her bed, naked and blue to the face. The maid quickly made a dash for the nearest phone and called 911. Saving young Rin's life._

xXEnd FlashbackxX

Rin silently cried in the spacious bathtub, she still remember waking up in the hospital a few days later with no one by her bed side. She was released from the hospital a few days later and no one came to pick her up. She had to walk home and it took her about six hours. After that incident in the bath tub in her room Rin never filled the bathtub whit allot of water, fearing it may happen again, but when she turned 10 her fears of the bathtub flew through the window like it was nothing.

When Rin cried her last tears of that memory, she slowly got out from the giant tub, she un plucked the drain and stared at the water that flushed out. She then walked over to a rack and reached for a big blue towel, she wrapped herself in it and checked herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw, she was clean and smelled nice. Her hair was wet and a few strands stuck to her forehead and neck. She exposed her back for her to take a glance, she frowned. On her back was two long whip marks that scared her pale skin. She frowned and was about to try and reach it when she heard the door being opened once again a frown came upon Rin's face. Was he trying to a peek at her? That stinky little lechter. Rin picked up a random item from the sink and hid it behind her back, as soon as he peeks in she was sending the unknown item toward his head.

**xXx**

Izayoi was standing in her enormous walk in closet, she wasn't sure what the girl would like to wear. She had many colorful tops and bottoms at the left side of her closet and dark colors on her right side, while in the middle had an island that held all sort of jewelries and on the far left side of the wall held a giant rack with many sorts of shoes. Oh, how she loved clothes. Izayoi tipped her chin with a finger as she thought about a perfect outfit for the girl. She reached out and picked up a dark grayish top with a long 'u' shape neck line the short sleeves ruffled only a little bit, but it made the top look more outgoing. She then reached for a black skinny jeans that someone bought her, and really didn't like, to add to the forming outfit. She then walked over to her shoe rack and found a cute pair of silver gladiator sandals after she had her outfit done she walked to the small island and picked up a small silver bracelet with a purple stone in the middle.

She smiled at herself for picking the cute outfit and walked out of her room and towards Sesshomaru's. Once inside she found her step son sitting like a zombie in front of his laptop, she frowned and before she walked over to him she gently put the outfit on the bed with it's small accessory. She took a few steps and was beside him taking a peek at his screen, her eyebrows rose whit curiosity when she saw the picture he was studying.

She was curious to why he was looking at a picture of her close friend's family. Miyagi, Miyuki.

"What is this Sesshomaru?" She asked him.

He looked up at her then back at the picture, he zoomed in at the little girl that was in the corner.

"That is Rin" He said as he stared at the bathroom door. Izayoi followed his gaze and gasped when the words sank in. Was the girl in the bathroom the same girl in the picture?

"Are you saying she is the girl in this picture? Are you even sure because it doesn't seem she was apart of the photo" She said.

Sesshomaru sighed and glanced at Izayoi who had a confused look on her face.

He nodded his head and got up from his chair and walked over to the couch. He picked up Rin's I.D and gave it to her.

Izayoi gasped when she read Rin's last name. She was a Miyagi, how could she be a Miyagi if no one ever heard of her. She bit the inside of her mouth and gave out a defeated sigh, she nodded her head and walked over to the bathroom, she hoped the girl was done and that she could answer some questions that could unwrap this mystery.

**xXx**

Rin stood there with the unknown subject being held tightly in her hand behind her back.

She bit her lip and patiently waited for him to peek through the door, but what she wasn't expecting a woman. She quickly put the item down next to the sink and stared at her. She was beautiful, she had long silky black hair, her skin was flawless and pale, she had big black eyes, she was tall as Sesshomaru. She walked over to Rin and gave her a hand, waiting for Rin to take it.

Rin gave her a small smile and accepted her hand and they walked out of the bathroom, when they reached the bedroom Rin's face quickly turned into a beat red color, Right in front of her was Sesshomaru and his eyes was roaming her semi naked form.

Sesshomaru stood there frozen on his spot in front of a very naked Rin, the towel stuck to her body in all the right ways, his eyes roamed to her well rounded chest and kept going all the way to her long sculpted legs, his eyes kept going up and down when dirty thoughts entered his teenage male mind. He simply couldn't help himself.

Izayoi frowned at he way her stepson eyed the young girl in front of him. She scolded Sesshomaru and made him get out of his room. She giggled at Rin's red face and motioned at the clothes on the bed.

"Here you go" Izayoi said cheerfully with a smile on her face " I hope it is to your liking, after we are done here we could go to my room and fix your eyebrows and hair. Anyway I will wait outside for you and give you some privacy" She finished as she walked over to the door.

After Rin was dressed in the new expensive looking clothes she stepped out of Sesshomaru's room where the nice lady was waiting for her. Izayoi smiled and dragged Rin to her room.

Sesshomaru sat on the kitchen table inwardly beating himself up for thinking such dirty thoughts about Rin. He can not feel like that about her! It was weird and they barely knew each other. He sighed and laid his head on the cold marble of the table. He closed his eyes and was beginning to fall asleep, but before he even had a chance to actually start to think about something to sleep to, his brother came in bursting in from the kitchen door talking loudly to his girlfriend who was right behind him. Sesshomaru groaned and glared at his brother for being so loud when the person he was talking to was right behind him.

He simply got up from the table and walked out ignoring his brother's question of 'where is mom' and his 'I'm hungry' statement. Once he reached his room he carefully opened the door because he wasn't sure if Rin was still in there with Izayoi. He scowled at the name when he remember the way the woman scolded him and kicked him out of _his_ room.

Rin was amazed with the size of the room. It was bigger than Sesshomaru's, It had one giant bed in the middle with big colorful pillows of yellow, red and white and the bed had a bright yellow blanket that covered it.

The room's walls were painted a bright green and had some interesting art hanging on the walls. It also had 1 vanity and what looks like a door to a joined bathroom and a walk in closet.

Izayoi dragged Rin over to the medium size vanity and sat her down. She took a brush and a hair dryer and began to work on Rin's hair. After She was done with her hair she started with her eyebrows that were overly bushy for her own good.

Rin felt awkward when the lady she barely knows was fixing her hair and eyebrows. She still doesn't know why she was here in the first place and she couldn't believe that she was at Sesshomaru's house. Rin bit the inside of her cheek when the lady started to pluck out her eyebrows. Not comfortable.

After Izayoi was done she led Rin back to Sesshomaru's room, but before Rin even got a chance to step a foot in his room Izayoi stopped her and told her to wait so they could surprise him, she nodded her head and waited.

Sesshomaru was sitting on his couch doing his homework when Izayoi stepped in with a small smile on her lips. He raised his eyebrows and stood up.

"She looks Amazing! Her natural beauty can't compare to anyone!" Izayoi exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes like she was in a far away land. Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes and walked over to his door and opened it. Sesshomaru eyes widened at what he saw. There right in front of him was a very shy Rin, who was looking very amazing.

The clothes she wore fit her body perfectly and her hair was let down and her face looks much better when her eyebrows were done. Sesshomaru looked her up and down with amazement.

Rin stood there in front of Sesshomaru frozen in place, he was looking at her the same way like before and she wasn't very comfortable with it. She felt like she was naked and she couldn't help, but to blush at the thought.

"Come in" he said breaking her out of her thoughts. She nodded her head and followed him inside.

Izayoi was sitting on the couch with a notepad and pen. She noticed that Rin might be mute because she hasn't spoken one word to her or Sesshomaru. So she decided that for her to communicate with them she would have to do it with paper and pen.

She motioned at both teenagers to come and sit next to her, they complied and plopped down on the soft couch.

"Here you go" Izayoi said while handing Rin the materials " I want to ask you some questions and I noticed that you can't talk so I thought this would be a good idea" She finished with a small smile on her face. Rin nodded and prepared herself for any questions to come her way.

"Well first how old are you?"

" _16 _" she wrote down.

"Your name is Rin right?"

" _Yes, Miyagi, Rin _"

"How did you become homeless?"

Rin froze and bit her lip. Should she tell them? She barely knows them! But then again they did this all for her. So does that mean they should know? FINE . They should know because they are helping her out of kindness, right?

Rin took a long deep breathe and started to write the very long and detailed story of the day she was disowned.

xX FLASHBACK Xx

_Twelve year old Rin just came home from her friend's eleventh birthday party. _

_She hasn't had this much fun in years and Rin was currently happy. She hummed a small song she learned at the party while walking to her house on the long drive way._

_After a few minutes of walking in the sun she finally reached the front door. She took out her key and put it in the key hole, but for some odd reason the door didn't want to open._

_The twelve year old scrunched her eyebrows together and walked over to the backyard. _

_She quickly ran up to the patio and took out a key that was hiding in a plant pot. She walked over to the sliding door and inserted the key to find out that this door also wouldn't open. She let out an irritated sigh and found her way to the kitchen entrance to her relief she got inside with no problem. She walked over to the grand staircase and found all the maids standing in line while greeting someone at the door. She being curious walked over to the door and silently gasped. Right there in front of her eyes was her mother and father holding a bundle._

_Rin's heart sunk in her chest when she saw how her mother was smiling at the bundle in her arms and her father had a look that said 'proud father of my new child'._

_Rin walked over to her parents who's faces instantly changed when they looked at her. When she saw this she almost went to tears, but she held her ground._

"_What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked her._

"_What do you mean?" Rin answered/asked, fear gripping her body, she looked over to her father and found him nowhere in sight. She gulped and looked up at her mother._

"_We don't want you hear" She said to Rin while narrowing her eyes at her. _

"_Why?" Tears were spilling out of her big chocolate brown eyes as she stared at her mother who had a cold look on her face._

_Miyuki called a maid and told her to take her newborn son up to his room so she could take care of things with the child._

" _Well since your little brother was born today we don't need you anymore. Well we never needed you in the first place, actually we have no idea why we kept you in the first place. Anyway my point is get out of here before I kick you out" She answered her daughter while opening the door wide and signaling for her to get out._

_Rin was now sobbing and shaking at what her mother just told her. She always knew her parents didn't like her that much, but what her mother was doing was to cold and she couldn't believe that they would kick her out like that and not even put her in an orphanage. Rin closed her eyes and hung her head low standing there not even moving an inch. _

_Her mother scowled and pulled her by the hair. Rin screamed and kicked and tried to claw her mother as best as she could. She didn't want to leave this was her home and she didn't have anyone else to go to. _

"_Please mommy don't!" She yelled as they reached the front gates " I love you mommy and I love daddy too! Please don't ! I'll do anything! This is my home! MOMMY" She screamed as loud as she could while her mother through her out and closed the gates in her Rin's face._

_For the next tree days Rin has been standing in front of the house with her hands wrapped around on the bars screaming her heart out to let them in. Until her father came walking towards her with an angry look on his face._

_Rin's face paled and she stepped back a little as her father stood on the other side._

"_YOU HAVE BEEN DISOWNED ! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE PROBLEM CHILD BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" her father yelled at her while tears were gushing down the young girls face._

_Rin hang her head low and walked away from her fuming father while the word "disowned" repeated itself in her head._

xX END FLASHBACK Xx

Izayoi sat there with tears silently falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe that her friend who adores her son would do that to her only daughter.

She stood up and excused herself and walked out the door crying.

Sesshomaru was shocked. She was disowned by her parents. He glanced at Rin who's head was hanging low while tears slid down her pale cheeks.

Sesshomaru scooted a little closer to Rin and hugged her. She jumped a little, but accepted his hug. She snuggled in to his chest and cried her heart out on his shirt.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he hugged her, but it seemed she needed it. He laid his chin on her head and let out a sigh. Sitting there with the crying girl in his arms.

**xXx**

**That my friends was chapter 3 and I hope you guys liked it!**

**And I want to thank you all for the reviews I got from the first and second chapter!**

**Next chapter will be up soon! **

**Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4 real one!

**Chapter 4 : Izayoi's anger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way D; **

**xXx**

Izayoi sat in her room on the bed crying at RIn's story. She absolutely couldn't believe her friend would do something like that to a child. Her own child. Was her personality and charity for children all an act?

Izayoi bit the inside of her lip and sighed. How was she going to confront her now? Is she even her friend now? She got up from her bed and walked over to her vanity, she picked up a bottle of makeup remover and two cotton balls and proceeded to remove all her makeup.

She walked in to her closet and picked out a simply baby blue kimono to wear. She quickly walked over to the spacious bathroom and disrobed herself. Stepping inside the shower she turned the water on and sighed in content when she felt the lukewarm droplets fall on her like a waterfall on her tensed muscles.

She laid her forehead on the tiled bathroom shower wall and began to cry, she just couldn't stop crying. Rin's story was so sad she just didn't know how she could look at Miyuki in the face now. She closed her eyes as she felt the tears run down her face. She shook her head and cleared her throat as best as she could. She needed to hurry up and finish showering before she starts to transform in to a prune.

**xXx **

Sesshomaru and Rin was sitting on his couch in his room watching a movie that just came out, grown ups. He thought that a comedy would be something good for her since everyone needed to laugh once in a while.

He couldn't help, but to look at her then the movie, it was the first time he ever saw her gave out an actual happy smile and she looked content. He reached out to grab some popcorn when his hand gently touched Rin's. He quickly pulled his hand back when he felt electricity pass through them.

Rin couldn't remember the last time she watched a movie, it has been so long that she couldn't help but to let out a big smile and enjoy the movie to it's full extent. She reached out for the popcorn when she felt Sesshomaru's hand brush against hers. She slowly pulled her hand away and pretended that she didn't noticed anything at all when in reality she felt a jolt pass through her whole body. She blushed and tried her hardest to pay attention to the funny movie.

Sesshomaru was glancing at Rin when he saw her blush from the contact they had earlier, he inwardly smiled and turned his attention back to the movie as best as he could.

**xXx **

Inuyasha was sitting in the giant living room with his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. They were watching a random show that currently found very boring, he took a peek at his girlfriend who was deep in to the show, she was beautiful and he felt like a lucky bastard to even have her as his. Her raven hair reached her shoulder blades and her eyes were black as her hair. She was tall and had booming curves especially when she wears her school uniform.

"Oi, Kagome want to do something else?" He asked her as he started to rub her shoulders in a seductive way, feeling the need to have some fun with her.

Kagome on the other hand wasn't really feeling up to it so she just smacked his hand away from her shoulder and went deeper in to the current program. Inuyasha scowled at her rejection and got up from the couch. He gave out a stretch and informed her that he was going upstairs to go get something and he would be back in a few minutes, she simply nodded her head and went back to the T.V

Inuyasha was crumbling about being rejected by his girlfriend when he saw his mother walking towards him with puffy red eyes, he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion he has never seen his mother cry before and the sight of it would probably make his blood boil and beat the bastard up.

"Why are you crying mom?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm not crying" Izayoi answered as she smiled at her son.

"Okay then…..why _were_ you crying?" He asked again with a small frown on his face.

"Oh…well I was in Sesshomaru's room a mome-….Where are you going Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stormed towards Sesshomaru's room with an angry aura around him, how dare that bastard make his mother cry. Just because he didn't like her that much didn't mean he could make her cry and thinks he could get away with it. He angrily opened Sesshomaru's door to find him sitting on his couch with some hot chick watching a movie on his laptop.

"YOU BASTARD" Inuyasha yelled as he pounced Sesshomaru who pushed the girl away saving her from Inuyasha's wrath.

Izayoi jogged behind Inuyasha as he ran towards his brother's room. He hadn't even gave her the chance to explain the situation. As she was reaching Sesshomaru's room she heard a 'smack' sound that meant someone possibly just got punched in the face.

What she saw when she reached the opened door shocked Izayoi, there in front of her was Rin with her right fist jammed in Inuyasha's face, she then look down to find Sesshomaru sitting on the couch rubbing his jaw in pain. Did Rin just punched Inuyasha after Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru?

Rin was angry at the boy who came in and punched Sesshomaru in the jaw for no reason. So she couldn't help herself, but to punch the idiot in the face. She glanced back at Sesshomaru who had a slight look of shock on his face.

Sesshomaru slowly got up from the couch and took a hold of Rin's fist that was still stuck to Inuyasha's face. He gently squeezed her fist as a sign that he was okay and that she could un stick her fist from his brother's face.

He felt her hand relax and she quickly removed her fist from Inuyasha's face.

" Why did you punch me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked with ice in his voice as his eyes narrowed at his idiot brother.

Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his left cheek that was pulsing with slight pain, he had to admit that girl's punch was not half bad. Though that still didn't mean he would forgive her.

"Because you made my mother cry you dick!" Inuyasha accused with anger filling his eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha Sesshomaru did not make me cry. I was crying because I read a sad story" Izayoi said, getting the attention from everyone that was in the room.

"I am really disappointed in you Inuyasha for blaming your brother for something he did not do!" Izayoi's calm voice changed to anger "Excuse me, but I have somewhere to be, goodbye" Izayoi finished as she walked away. Leaving a gauging Inuyasha and smirking Sesshomaru and Rin.

**xXx **

Izayoi sat in her car as she eyed the giant mansion of her _friend_, Miyuki. She was invited to go to a tea party that she was hosting for her friends and she totally forgot about it until Inutaisho called and reminded her in the middle of their conversation.

Izayoi sighed and got out of her expensive car that she got for her birthday last year. She slowly walked up to the front door as her anger rose with each breathe she took. Once she reached the big door she slowly and regretfully knock twice and waited for someone to answer.

She plastered a fake smile on her face when a maid answered the door and led her to the backyard where the party was being held. It was decorated with white roses and black ribbons. There was one giant round table and it was already filled with people she has never met. There goes the party with close friends only. Izayoi inwardly rolled her eyes and walked over to the only empty seat that there was. The one next to Miyuki.

Miyuki was drinking her tea when she spotted her long time friend Izayoi. She smiled and stood up to give her a hug. She frowned deeply when she noticed that Izayoi wasn't returning her hug, but she shrugged it off and sat back down enjoying the small party.

"So so Miyuki you told me you have a big surprise for us all!" One of the woman at the table announced with a sly look on her face. Looking like she already knew what Miyuki was about to say.

Izayoi eyed the woman across the table and put her tea cup down and looked over to Miyuki who was furiously blushing and was looking at anything but at the people who was at the party.

"What is that?" Izayoi asked out of curiosity, instantly regretting her decision.

Miyuki squealed in joy as she started to play with her hair in nervousness.

"Well…..I"M PREGNANT" She screamed out with a smile on her face. "And we are hoping that it is a girl!" She jumped on to Izayoi that was currently choking on air.

As soon as Izayoi heard the confession that Miyuki just told everyone, her anger rose in her chest. She felt her blood boil at the ' hoping it's a girl' statement. She wanted to curse the woman out and put her in her place.

"Izayoi what is wrong?" Miyuki asked when she noticed that Izayoi was the only one who wasn't excited as the others.

Izayoi raised both of her eyebrows, but plastered a fake smile on her face and reassured Miyuki that there was definitely nothing wrong.

Miyuki smiled and sat back down and started to talk about baby needs and names.

Izayoi drained in and out of the conversation not really paying attention. Until she heard one statement that came out of that woman's mouth that rose an anger that Izayoi never knew she had.

" I always wanted a daughter!" Miyuki squealed out. With a bright smile on her face.

Out of impulse Izayoi slapped the woman that she once called a friend. Miyuki stared with wide eyes at Izayoi as a dark look came across her face. Izayoi stood up and scowled at the woman who was frightened by her out of place action.

"How dare you say such a thing" Izayoi said with a cold tone in her usual cheery voice, it seems that being around Sesshomaru paid off because being around him thought Izayoi one very important thing. Always be calm and never let anyone see your true emotion to use it against you.

"W-what do you mean? You never act like this Izayoi" Miyuki said as she rubbed her cheek.

"What I mean? You know very well what I mean" Izayoi stated as she gave out a cold glare at a now very trembling Miyuki.

"You state that you want a daughter when you already have one!" Izayoi's calm cold voice quickly changed in to one that was angry.

" You are sick for throwing her out of her own home! You..you kicked her out because your son was born and because you always told her you didn't want a daughter…and now you dare state you want a daughter when you without a fucking problem kicked your eldest daughter out?" Izayoi raised her hand a slapped Miyuki again.

She took a deep breathe and turned her back leaving everyone staring at her in shock as she quickly left the party. With an angry evil aura around her.

She got in her car and slammed the door shut, driving away from the house with a scowl on her usual happy face.

**xXx**

Rin was sitting in the garden with her new close friend, Sesshomaru. She was sitting on a swing that hung from a tall branch from one of the oldest trees in the garden. She swinged back and Sesshomaru pushed her forward, letting her go high in the air with a small smile of content on her face.

Sesshomaru pushed Rin that was on the swing as they comfortably enjoy each others presence. He never knew he could be this calm with a girl around him. Usually he would always have his guard up when women was around them because they usually try and flirt with him and always try to get something from him, which never worked because he was always too smart for them.

Their peaceful atmosphere was quickly broken in to tiny pieces as they heard a car skid stop in front of the house and a door slammed shut.

He slightly turned around to see Izayoi walking towards them with a dangerous aura around her that warned him to be careful. He always knew she had an evil side towards her and no one should ever under estimate her.

Once Izayoi reached the two teenagers her aura and mood quickly changed from being angry to calm.

"Hey, Rin I will send you to school and get you a new wardrobe and an apartment !" Izayoi exclaimed.

Shocking both teenagers.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hey guys sorry that the chapter was short, but I really wanted to post it up.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**READ AND REVIEW **

**I love you guys ~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Rin's new life **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha D; **

**xXx **

Rin and Sesshomaru were both staring at Izayoi with confusion on their faces. They were having a good time just being outside and enjoying the peaceful silence between them. Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow at Izayoi's sudden change in mood. He has always been amazed at how the woman can change her mood like a flick of a switch.

He rolled his eyes at Izayoi's overly giant smile on her face, she was hiding something and he was going to find out either she likes it or not.

Izayoi stood in front of the teenagers with a smile on her face, hoping to get a reaction because her face was starting to hurt from the smile and she was slightly regretting her out of the blue statement, but it's not like she didn't plan everything before telling them that. She was hoping to tell them in a different way, but it already came out so yeah, she had to deal with it because there is no way of going back.

She just couldn't help herself because the instant she saw Rin she felt a surge of motherly love rush through her own body and just wanted to do everything in her power to save Rin from misery because she deserved better than being thrown out of her own house.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was currently trying to find a pen to answer Izayoi's statement of sending her to school, a new wardrobe and a place to live on her own, but was she going to pay rent for her apartment if she doesn't have a job? Was she going to get a job? What type of job?

Rin didn't know exactly how to respond to that and she was feeling blessed that she met Sesshomaru yesterday. Yesterday, huh? What such a short period of time. She wasn't sure how she was going to repay them back for their extreme kindness towards her. She held the pen to the paper, but her hand didn't seem it wanted to move at the moment. Her mind was blank and her hand began to shake, why was she shaking? She didn't understand, isn't shaking out of the random a bad thing? Rin stared at the paper and saw something wet hit the paper, instantly creating a wet bloch. Rin raised both her eyebrows as she felt her face slowly getting wet with tears, she was confused to why she was crying because she wasn't sad and she is confused.

She looked up at Sesshomaru and Izayoi who had concerning looks on their faces. Sesshomaru kneeled next to Rin and brushed away a tear with his finger. He scrunched his eyebrows at her tears, her face was to beautiful to be stained with tears. He looked at Rin's eyes that had a small spark in them. What was that spark?

"Why are you crying Rin? Please tell me…" He softly asked as he wiped away more tears from her face. Sesshomaru was confused to why he was acting the way he was with Rin. What made her different from all the other girls he met? Was it because she was fragile? Was it because she was homeless? No, that's not it! Then what was it?

Rin sniffed as she leaned in to Sesshomaru's soft touches as he wiped away the unwanted tears that fell from her eyes to her face. She inwardly scolded herself for being so weak in front of him, for some odd reason she wanted to impress him, she didn't know why and it annoyed her to no end. She slowly picked up the notebook and regretfully pulled away from his touch to write down her answer to his question.

" _I don't know…I'm confused to why I am crying _" She wrote down as she bit her bottom lip, not daring to look at him.

Izayoi smiled lightly at Rin and Sesshomaru's behavior to each other, She has never seen her step son so worried for someone and he barely knew her. When she thinks about it Rin has only been there for a few hours and she was already on track to a new life. She was homeless, but Izayoi swore that Rin will for now on be happy! Never again shall she shed a tear because she doesn't deserve to be unhappy, cold, wet and hungry.

She was a beautiful teenage girl and she is going to live the rest of her teenage years as a _teenager_ and Izayoi will make sure of that!

She was about to step in when she decided it would be best to leave the two teenagers alone for the time being. She silently made her way back to the house leaving Sesshomaru and Rin to have their special moment.

**xXx **

Inuyasha sat on the kitchen counter with a pack of ice on his cheek. The girl from before got him good in the face and he was currently planning his revenge against her. He smirked as an idea came to mind, he leaned back and relaxed a little when his back made contact with the kitchen wall, he was about to take a small nap when he heard the bell from the front door ring a few times.

He groaned in annoyance as he slowly put the ice pack down on the counter and jump of the counter. He dragged his feet all the way to the front door, where the person was currently pressing the bell angrily like he/she had no patience. Inuyasha scoffed as he opened the door to be faced with the none other than Abi. The girl who had one big ass crush on Sesshomaru. Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he noticed that the seductive look she had on her face quickly disappear when she saw that the person who had answered the door was not Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha.

Abi stared at Inuyasha with a frown on her face, she was hoping that the person who would answer the door would be Sesshomaru not his younger brother. She dressed her best today just for Sesshomaru, she was wearing a black tank top that was smaller than her size with a red skirt that smoothed around her nice firm thighs she also wore her newly bought heels that gives her a more longer look. She plastered a fake smile on her face and cocked her head sideways to give out a cute innocent look.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned against the door frame while crossing his arms, Oh he knew what she was there for and he couldn't help, but to smirk at the girl and presistentness to go out with the prick. Though he could use her to his advantage without her knowing. Oh, yes the girl from before would pay for the punch she gave him.

"What do you want?" He asked her with a glint in his eyes.

Abi shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Inuyasha "I just want your brother…..Is that a bad thing?" She asked while slightly pouting her lips.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes.

"To bad he doesn't want you because it seems the prick found another chick to _satisfied _his need." He said as he closed his eyes waiting for her reaction.

Abi simply stood there with wide eyes, she couldn't believe Sesshomaru found another girl! A whore at that too! What the hell was wrong with him? He could have her and yet he denies her every time!

Inuyasha stepped aside and motioned Abi to get inside. He closed the door behind her and started to walk away towards the back yard. He side glanced her with a small smirk on his boyish face. Once there he peeked out to find Sesshomaru sitting on the swing with Rin on his lap. They looked peaceful and happy to be with each other, alone.

Inuyasha smiled and pointed to the door. Abi looked at him, then the door and raised her eyebrow. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and opened the door, turning around and leaving Abi standing there staring outside, at Sesshomaru and Rin.

She scowled and walked with a skip in her step towards the two people outside who was oblivious of her incoming presence. She came all the way here to be with Sesshomaru, but found him with another girl. Was she not good enough? Tsk, she must get rid of the girl, though she looked familiar for some odd reason.

"Ahem!" Abi said, getting the attention of both of them.

"What are you doing here Abi" Sesshomaru asked as he gently lifted Rin from his lap and stood up to tower Abi.

Abi raised her eyebrow and stayed silent. Why was she here again? She can't remember or she can't answer because not even she knows why. She just came here, for..for Sesshomaru!

"For you of course!" She answered with a smile on her face.

Rin frowned at the girl and decided it would be best for her to just slip away without them noticing. She silently walked away towards the house thinking that Sesshomaru didn't see her. Once inside she quickly jogged to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Seeing the girl who she believes is Abi, made her throat dry and she didn't know why. Maybe it's because She's always around Sesshomaru and maybe they use to have something? Or still does? That thought made Rin feel a 'twang' in her chest and she just wanted it to stop.

"Hey, Rin!"

Rin was startled out of her thoughts when a familiar voice called out to her. She looked up to find Izayoi with two cups in her hands with a smile on her face, Rin returned the smile and happily accepted the cup.

Izayoi and Rin sat in the kitchen, peacefully drinking the nice cold ice tea.

Rin closed her eyes as she let the cold run over her teeth giving her a slight pulse feeling in her mouth that she enjoyed. She looked up to find Izayoi staring at her with a twinkle in her giant kind eyes. Rin simply raised her eyebrow in a 'what' question.

Izayoi simply giggled and took a small sip from her drink. So the girl was falling for her step son, oh how delightful. They would make a perfect couple thought they will need more time to get to know each other. Izayoi silently gasped as an idea came to mind.

What if Sesshomaru went to live with Rin in the new apartment she bought for her. It does have two nice size bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and a living room. It would be perfect! They could get to know each other better and fall in love, get married and give her grand children. Izayoi gave out a dreamy sigh and confused the already clueless girl sitting in front of her.

"So Rin, what do you think about my offer?" Izayoi asked as she set the empty cup down n the table.

Rin smiled and picked up the pen, slowly writing her answer.

" _I think it's a cool idea, but how would I pay for school and rent?_" Rin was worried about those two things the most. She has no job and that means she can't pay rent nor school fees.

"It is all taken care of! And if you are afraid of living alone I can always make Sesshomaru live with you!" Izayoi stated as she picked up the cups and set them aside for the maids to clean later.

"_how? And I don't want to make Sesshomaru-kun live with me if he doesn't want to. I mean he would probably want to live with that Abi girl? Who knows?_" Izayoi silently giggled as she read Rin's statement.

"Oh, don't worry about that Abi. She has been going after Sesshomaru ever since freshman year of high school. Not once has Sesshomaru ever been interested in her. So you don't have to worry about her. Oh, and I am sure he would love to live with you! He has been after his father for two years now trying to convince him to let him get his own place to live! I'm sure he won't deny me" Izayoi said with a wink at the end of the sentence, giving out a secret message.

Rin blushed at the thought of Izayoi and Sesshomaru's father having…..sex? That's what she meant right? Rin inwardly rolled her eyes and looked up at Izayoi who suddenly had a pair of keys in her hand. She smiled and was about to say something when Sesshomaru came in with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, Sesshomaru dear Can you join Rin and I for a little while? We can keep Abi away from you" Izayoi asked while dangling the keys in his face. He simply shrugged and nodded his head.

"Okay then darlings let us be off" She stated in a sing song voice.

At that instant Sesshomaru knew she was up to something.

**XXx **

Rin stared wide eyed at the apartment Izayoi brought them to. It was big! It had two medium sized bedrooms that had all the furniture already in place. One of them had more of a girly look to it with a nice violet draping and bed sheets with beautiful white drawers while the other had dark blue draping and bed sheets with black drawers and other furniture needed in a room. The kitchen had the latest appliances and was medium sized, the bathroom had a mellow yellow feeling to it and the living room simply had a big couch with a small t.v and coffee table.

Rin slowly walked around the apartment while softly brushing her fingers on the furniture that she passed by.

Sesshomaru stood next to Izayoi who had a soft look on her as she watched the teenage girl explore her soon to be home that strangely had two rooms.

"Sesshomaru…..I was wondering if you wanted to live with Rin…"

"Will father let me?" Sesshomaru saw nothing wrong with living with Rin, the only thing he had to do was convince his father. He always tried to convince him when he had the chance, but answer was always the same 'you're not responsible enough to live on your own Sesshomaru' He scoffed at that and rolled his eyes.

"I have my ways" She simply answered with a wink as she walked after Rin.

Sesshomari visibly cringed at Izayoi's answer. The image of his father and Izayoi butt naked in bed doing the doggy style was now burned in to his brain. Officially damaging it for the rest of his now shortened life span, a little bit over dramatic, but that was the way he was feeling at the moment.

"So Sesshomaru, Rin what about if you two stay the night here? You know get comfortable and everything?" Izayoi yelled as she stood next to the door. Sesshomaru raised both his eyebrows and looked at Rin who was standing alone next to the couch, he then looked over at Izayoi who was putting her coat on. Coat? When the hell did she get a coat? And when the hell did she get to the door? He was confused and he Kamata, Sesshomaru hates getting confused! Dammit!

When he was about to protest he saw that the woman was already gone. He frowned and turned around to find Rin sitting on the couch watching T.V.

He rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the couch, crossing his arms and dose off on the television screen.

After half an hour of sitting around doing nothing, Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when a rumbling noise came to his ear. He turned his head a little to find Rin red as a tomato holding her stomach.

That's right, She only a ate store bought bento and some popcorn today. He picked out his wallet and checked if he had enough money to buy food.

"Hey Rin do you want to go to the store and buy some food?" He asked her as he pulled her up from the couch and dragged her towards the door. Rin simply nodded her head and let Sesshomaru drag her along.

Once in the store Sesshomaru walked over to random aisle to get random canned food. It wasn't great, but it was good enough for them and he also didn't have allot of money with him either.

Rin simply followed him all around the store, sometimes picking out things she thinks they need.

After they, or more like Sesshomaru paid for the food, they head back 'home' that was three blocks away.

Sesshomaru was carrying the groceries when he suddenly heard thunder in the distant, he frowned and looked up at the sky to see a storm rolling in.

"We have to get inside before it rains on us, Rin" He put the groceries in one hand and used the free one to lightly grasp Rin's wrist. Quickly dragging her back to the apartment.

Rin rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru's way of treating her. She was not four so she didn't need him holding her hand and guide her, or more drag her to everywhere.

She silently shivered when she heard thunder, she hated storms, she heated thunder it always scared her and she always had to face everything alone. She gulped and slightly moved closer to Sesshomaru.

Rin and Sesshomaru sat on the couch with various opened and half empty cans of food. After they got back they immediately began to eat. It looked like Rin wasn't the only one that was hungry. After they cleaned up they both went to bed.

In the middle of the night it seemed that the storm has gotten worse and cut off all the power in the place. Rin was hiding under her blanket, scared for her life. She knew it was simply thunder, but it still scared her to death. Everytime she heard a 'BANG' She would jump from fear. She slowly creeped out of bed and made her way to Sesshomaru's room, jumping a few times from the sound.

When she was finally there she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be there or not. Will he laugh at her and send her back to her room? Or will he ignore her and also send her back to her room? OR would he let her sleep with him for the night?

She opened the door and crawled twards the bed that had a lump on it, that was none other than Sesshomaru himself.

She glided her hand towards his shoulders and carefully shake him to wake up. After a few failed attempts she gave up. She was about the crawl away when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes and stared at Rin, who at the moment had a very scared look on her face.

"What's wrong Rin?" he asked.

Rin bit her lip and jumped when another thunder hit. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and looked outside. The storm got worse and it seems that Rin was afraid of the thunder. He gently pulled her to him till she lay next to him in bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his chest.

"You can sleep with me for tonight Rin" He said as he quickly fell back to sleep. Rin smiled and closed her eyes and went to sleep as the thunder and scary thoughts of it disappeared.

**xXXXx**

**And that guys was chapter 5! **

**How did you like it? HUH?**

**I want to know so leave me a REVIEW (S)! **

**Anyway I am not sure if I would be able to post chapters up regularly in the future because school officially starts to tomorrow. So yeah classes start tomorrows Dx.**

**But I promise that I will do my best to post the chapters up in a formidable time period.**

**Anyway thank you for reading my story and reviews! **

**MuahxXx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sunday, Monday**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha! **

**Okay guys I really wanted to update and I have nothing to do for school.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter ! :3**

**and I promise that if I have nothing to do for school during the weekend I will type and update as much as I can! Also I made it a little bit longer! =D**

**xXx **

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning with a foot in his face and something curled around his lower body. He groaned and peeked open his eyelids to take a small glimpse at whatever was holding his legs in place, it was Rin.

Strange, he swore that last night he had his arm around her waist holding her in place. He would have been able to feel her move, but didn't. He sighed and glared at the window that let light in the room that woke him up.

He slowly took a hold of Rin's foot and gently guided it away from his face. When he tried to peel her off from his legs but, she moaned in protest and tightened her grip around his legs. He frowned and tried again, but gained the same result as before.

He eyed Rin's sleeping face and gave out a groan, he laid his head on the pillow and decided that it was best to just go to sleep and wake up later.

It's not like he was a morning person or something he thought sarcastically.

Rin hugged the unknown thing as she slowly opened her eyes, she was met with pale skin of what seems like a body limb. She raised both her eyebrows in confusion as she lifted her head to examine the rest of the limb. Her eyes roamed the limb up to what seemed like someone's mid thigh, well okay at least she knows now that she was hugging a pair of legs. She kept going up till she reached the peaceful face of a sleeping Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened and her face turned red when she realized that the person who she was tightly hugging in a strange position was Sesshomaru.

She scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried her best to let him go and not wake him up from his sleep. She slowly and quietly got out of bed and headed towards her room.

Once there she locked the door and sat on the edge of the bed, Why was she there again? Oh, yeah that's right it! There was a thunder storm last night and she went to Sesshomaru to get some comfort. She sighed and fell back towards the bed, she curled up in to a ball and fell asleep. She was really tired and she needed some more sleep.

**xXx **

Izayoi stretched out her sore body as she got out of bed, she turned her head slightly to the right to catch a glimpse of her very tired and naked husband. Oh, yes she does have her ways. She silently giggled and made her way to the bathroom. Her feet touched the cold floor and sent out a small shiver up her spine.

"I have to get ready" She said to herself, as she jumped in to the shower, turning it on to be met with ice cold water running down her body. With clattered teeth she started to go through her washing routine.

Once she was dried and dressed she picked out a new outfit for Rin to wear.

She put the clothes in her big purse and walked out of the closet to find Taisho sitting on the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Where are you going Izayoi?" Taisho asked as he got up from the bed and grabbed Izayoi's waist. He pulled her to him so his naked flesh could touch her clothed body.

Izayoi giggled and gave her husband a peck on the lips, but when she tried to pull away he captured them back with hunger. Silently beckoning her to go back to bed with him and continue with what they were doing last night.

She inwardly rolled her eyes at Taisho's wanting for her and tried her hardest to push the heavy man away from her. Taisho groaned in annoyance and let her lips go to nibble at her neck.

"Honey, I have somewhere to b-E!" She squeaked when he started to suck her neck in a seductive way. She closed her eyes and let herself indulge in the sensation of her husband's lips on her skin. She loved it and she hopes Rin won't mind going shopping much more later. She grabbed Tashio's strong arms and weakly pulled him to bed, he chuckled against her lips, but complied with his wife's wish to head to bed and continue.

**xXx**

Miyuki paced in her office with anger, how could that whore say something like that? And how the hell did she even know she had a daughter? She was sure that Rin must have been killed on the streets or something. She growled and took out her small compact mirror from her desk.

When she looked at herself, she gasped. She looked like a zombie an UGLY zombie. Her face was sickly pale and she had dark circles under eyes. The makeup was smeared and her lipstick was barely visible.

Her blood boiled in her veins as she forcefully and angrily threw the mirror towards the wall, shattering it in to tiny pieces.

She plopped in her giant leather chair and glanced at her computer screen that showed several messages from ( ex ) friends, telling her that they were now cutting their ties with her family.

She scowled and took the picture frame that held a photo of her and Izayoi smiling and hugging each other. She slipped the photo out of the frame and ripped it up in to pieces with all her might.

"You will pay Izayoi" She screamed to herself as she fell from her chair to the floor sobbing. Damn that woman!, damn that Rin! And damn the unborn child.

She didn't even the kid! But she couldn't get an abortion! It was cruel!

_And kicking your daughter out to the streets wasn't?'_ Both her eyebrows rose as her heart started to beat fast in her chest. She looked around and couldn't seem to find anyone in the room with her. What the hell was that voice?

Was she going crazy? No, that can't be she has gone crazy years ago! But a crazy person doesn't know their crazy! ….right?.

She stood up like a bullet and ran from her dark office in to the bathroom. She needed to get out of her house.

**xXx**

Izayoi snuggled deeply in to Taisho's chest as they both laid naked in their giant bed. She smiled and looked up to the man who has captured her heart all those years ago.

She remembers that he was still with Sesshomaru's mother at the time, but they were having problems with their marriage and he also got her pregnant to with Inuyasha.

By the second when Taisho found out about it he filed for divorce and proposed to her. Chiyo, Sesshomaru's mother was enraged and refused to let Taisho go. She stalked Izayoi for weeks until she gave up and left a two year old Sesshomaru to Taisho and disappeared, a few days after Inuyasha was born they were sent a letter with a few words from the hiding woman.

_'Chiyo, it means eternal. Remember I am eternally in your heart Taisho. I will be back'_

That note creeped Izayoi out, but it has been 14 years and she was now sure that she will never meet Chiyo again. Hopefully.

"What are you thinking about?" Taisho asked Izayoi, brining her out of her thoughts of the past.

"I was thinking that Sesshomaru should live on his own" She lied, instantly getting his attention 100 percent.

"And why would you want that? He asked with the outmost curiosity in both his face and voice.

Izayoi giggled and pecked him on the cheek, she climbed out of the bed and glanced at the clock. She gasped when she saw that it was already twelve o'clock. She shot out of the bed fully and quickly grabbed all her discarded clothes and put them back on. She grabbed a brush and brushed her hair back in place and grabbed her big purse.

Taisho frowned at the way Izayoi just ignored his question and dressed herself up.

"Well" he said, freezing her mid step.

"Oh, well he is a growing boy and he needs to learn how to live by himself and he has been pestering you about this thing for more than years now and don't out think it's by high time he gets his request?" She answered with a breathe.

Taisho stared at her red face and gently smiled at her, so that was the reason she wanted to have a go with him last night. That little kitsune was smart. His gently smile grew in to a smirk as he scratched his chin with a twinkle in his amber eyes.

"Well…I think I might need some more convincing" He said with a small amount of amusement in his voice.

Both her eyebrows raised and hid behind her bangs. She smiled and him and set her hands at her hips and cocked her head a little bit sideways.

"Oh, really? Will that help you make your decision?" She asked with a hint of innocence in her voice.

"It might" he said with a smirk on his face.

Izayoi rolled her eyes and turned her back to her husband and made her way towards the door, but before she left she turned her head slightly and winked at him.

"Dirty old man" she said with a smile in her voice and left Taisho in bed with a big smile on his face.

**XXxXxx **

Sesshomaru gave out a small growl as he heard someone knock on the door from his and Rin's apartment. He groggily got out of bed and made his way towards the door. He looked through the peep hole to see a giant head that belongs to Izayoi. He scratched his head and with half opened eyes he opened the door and let Izayoi in. He scowled at her energy and jokes about his morning hair and attitude that she threw at him

. He simply turned his back and made his way back to his room. Slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

Rin woke up startled when she heard something slam shut. She frowned and just like Sesshomaru groggily got out of bed, she silently yawned and rubbed her eyes from sleep as she un locked the door and step outside to be greeted with a happy Izayoi bouncing in her face.

Don't get her wrong, she likes Izayoi ALLOT, but that still doesn't she is a morning person. She inwardly groaned and scratched her head.

Izayoi frowned at Rin and her lazy attitude. It was already pass twelve a clock! How could she still be asleep?

She had sex with her husband all night and most of the morning and she still has energy to go around.

Izayoi smirked and cracked her knuckles, it was high time to get both these lazy teenagers to fully wake up.

**xXx**

Both Sesshomaru and Rin sat in the back seat of Izayoi's car in a zombie like state. Yeah, they were awake, but not fully so they still need a few more minutes for their brains to jump start.

Rin closed her eyes and leaned back against seat, fingering her baby blue thin strapped sun dress that reached her knees. She also had a silver chained necklace that had a small blue stone. And as for shoes she simply had white slippers.

She opened one eye and took a small peek at what Sesshomaru was wearing, hoping that he won't notice. He had red high top converse, blue jeans and black button up shirt that looked very good on him. Rin smirked and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled when he caught Rin staring at him, he looked over to Izayoi to find her speeding her way in to the city, in to the shopping district.

He groaned and gained the attention of both of the women in the car. He simply glared at Izayoi and ignored Rin. He turned his head towards the window and decided that he was just going to stare outside of it until they reached wherever they needed to reach.

**xXxXx **

Miyuki stood in a very expensive store, digging through the clothes to find something to wear. She decided that she was going to have a romantic dinner with her husband tonight and she needed something sexy to wear.

She smiled to herself when she found a perfect long dark sapphire dress that had some sort of cut that went all the way up to her thigh, to show off some leg.

She turned around and was about to walk over to the changing room to see Izayoi walk in the store with a girl and her step son Sesshomaru.

She quickly went behind a rack of clothing and hid from view. She peeked from the rack to find Izayoi quickly picking out cute outfits for the girl, that strangely looks a little bit familiar.

She sighed and put the dress back because her mood was suddenly killed by Izayoi's overly bouncy laughter that invaded the store.

She was just about an arm length reach from the door when a familiar name that rolled from Izayoi's lips stop the woman right in her tracks.

"Do you like this shirt Rin?"

**xXx**

_Rin_. Her name echoed in Miyuki's head as she sat in her car with her head on the wheel.

She scowled and lifted her head up, how dare that girl show up like that! How dare she rip her friendship with Izayoi apart!

She gripped the steering wheel till her knuckles went white from the angry grip. She was about to pound the wheel to its death when her cell phone brought her out of her silent rage.

"Mushi Mushi" She greeted with a fake smile in her voice.

" **Hey honey, you sound tired…what are you up to? **" She sighed and relaxed her tense muscles when she heard her husband's voice on the phone.

**xXx **

Rin stood next to Izayoi who was piling clothes after clothes on top of her.

She gulped when the thought of when she had to try all of them on so she could pick some of the ones she likes.

She sighed when the realization of that it was going to be one long ass day!.

She sighed and put on her best smile and tried to enjoy her day to the fullest.

**A few hours later in their new apartment **

**XXx **

Rin and Sesshomaru sat in the kitchen at the small table exhausted from the days event. They went clothes shopping, shoe shopping, underwear shopping, accessories shopping, bathroom needs shopping and more.

Sesshomaru glared at Izayoi who incredibly was still full of energy, he turned to look at Rin who had a small amount of shock on her face at Izayoi's 'condition'.

He saw Rin silently groan and lean on the cold table and close her eyes and in the matter of seconds was dead asleep.

Sesshomaru picked Rin up from the chair and brought her to her room and tuck her in to bed. He slowly closed the door to not wake Rin up and head towards Izayoi who was sitting on the couch.

"Sesshomaru…." She said with a serious tone in her. He simply nodded and sat next to her patiently waiting for her to continue.

"I …_spoke_ to your father last night…and this morning" She began with a small smile on her face. "You….can live here! But he doesn't know about Rin though"

"Really? Good…and what are we suppose to do about the father, Rin situation?" He asked, while glancing at her.

" That… I don't know, but we will figure it out tomorrow."She answered as she got up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru, Rin will be joining you in school tomorrow. Same home room teacher! And all your clothes are in your closet deary!" and she was gone.

"Interesting" He said to himself as he prepared for bed, he needed to wake up early in the morning and get to school early to and show her around.

**xXx**

Sesshomaru moaned and rubbed his face in the pillow, he didn't want to get up. He didn't know why, but he has been acting very lazy lately and he wasn't that type of person.

He got up from bed and took his school uniform from his closet and laid it on the bed. He took a towel and made his way towards the bathroom, to take his early morning shower. Once he was done and dressed he made his way to Rin's room to wake her up for school. She needed to get ready, and fast. Sesshomaru sighed and lightly knocked on the door waiting for her response.

**xXx**

Rin was happily sleeping in her bed when she heard something knocking at her door. She frowned and rubbed her face in the pillow, she stretched, but decided that whomever was knocking on her door was going to wait because there was no way she was waking up yet.

She yawned and lazily went back to sleep.

**xXx**

Sesshomaru scowled and impatiently waited for Rin to get up, She needed to get used to the place because he sure wasn't going to baby sit her 24/7 at school. Sesshomaru scrunched his eyebrows together in annoyance and started to bang on the door.

"Wake up Rin and go take a shower or we will be late for school!" He yelled at the door. He smirked when he heard a thump and walked away to the kitchen to make some coffee.

**xXx**

Rin was silently groaned in pain after she fell from her high bed. She was just woken up again by Sesshomaru banging on her door and yelling that if she doesn't get ready they would be late for school.

She sat up and blinked a few times, to make the blur from her eyes to go away. She slowly got up and lazily walked over to her closet, when she opened the first thing that caught her attention was a white and green sailor suite uniform. She raised both her eyebrows and picked it out of the closet.

She was about to put it back when she saw a yellow folded paper fall from it on to the floor. She bent down and picked the paper up, she unfolded it and read what was on it, she frowned and eyed the sailor suit.

_Dear Rin, _

_This is your new school uniform._

_Isn't it KAWWAAII? _

_Love, Izayoi!_

She clutched the paper in her hand and made her way out of her room to find Sesshomaru and complain about the ugly 'thing' she had to wear for school.

Sesshomaru was enjoying his cup of coffee when a small slightly angry looking Rin came walking up to him with the girl's school uniform in her hand. She then proceeded to point at the uniform and shake her head sideways indicating that she did not like it one bit and refused to wear it.

Sesshomaru simply rolled his eyes in amusement and pointed back from where she came from. "Go take a shower Rin" He simply stated as she frowned and angrily stomped her way to the bathroom.

**xXx **

Sango was sitting in her small kitchen when her brother came dashing down the stairs with a skip in his step.

Kohaku was 13 and went to the same school as she did, but he was a freshman though when she was a senior.

Even though Kohaku was only in his first year he had allot of girls after him because he was pretty good looking. He had brown hair that he held high in a pony tail with light brown eyes that always sparkled, he also has some freckles that went from cheek to cheek. He was tall for a 13-year-old and older looking, but he sure didn't act older.

He was just like any 13-year-old, he loves sports and going out with his friends, he did his homework every night and was sort of a push over time to time.

"Hey, Kohaku lets go or you are gonna be late!" Sango said while grabbing her old book bag.

Kohaku nodded and also grabbed his book bag and followed his sister out of their small rundown apartment that was only an half an hour walk away from school.

"Sango, why don't you ever wear the girl's school uniform?" Kohaku asked out of curiosity as the siblings crossed the street.

"It's ugly and the teachers can't say anything about it to me" She answered while taking a small glance and him and give him one of her famous smirks.

Kohaku simply shrugged his shoulders at her response and decided to ask her something one more time before they went in to their usual silence.

"Why can't they say anything to you about it?"

"They are simply afraid"

"Oh, okay"

And with that they were both silent for the rest of the way.

**xXxXxXx**

Rin and Sesshomaru finally arrived at school and hour before it started, the halls were mostly empty and Sesshomaru thanked the gods for that.

"I'm going to show you around" He said as he gently grabbed her wrist and guide her around the school, showing her everything she needed to know.

Rin was walking with Sesshomaru around her new school and tried her best to absorb everything she needed to know, damn the school was big.

She inwardly sighed and tried to pull her hand away from Sesshomaru's grip, why does he always grab her wrist like that? It's not like she would disappear in a cloud and leave him behind. She frowned when he didn't let her go and almost jumped when his hand tightened a little bit. She puffed her cheeks and just gave up, oh well maybe after a while he would stop doing that.

Sesshomaru inwardly frowned when he felt Rin try to pull from him, he was showing her around and she could get lost easily if she doesn't know the school grounds well. He tightened his grip on her wrist and smirked in triumph when he felt her stop pulling.

He without even knowing he pulled her a little closer and kept walking around. Showing her where the lunchroom, gym, courtyard and everything else was and she better remember where they were located because when she gets lost it defiantly won't be his fault.

Rin sat in her seat that was right in front of Sesshomaru, she remembers him explaining that they don't change from class to class, but the teachers do. She was grateful for that because she was sure that if they had to change class she would get lost the instant she stepped in the hall.

She sighed and slightly leaned back in her chair and was about to dose of when the door was abruptly opened with force, she slightly jumped and was about to glare at the person at the door when she saw it was Sango.

Her eyes widened and her mouth hanged slightly opened, She was now in the same class as Sango? Sango went to this school? Holy crap!

Sango eyed the students in her class when her gaze randomly landed on the new kid. Hm, she was kind of pretty. Black raven hair and big chocolate brown eyes with her pale skin, she looked like Ri-…RIN? It was Rin? Rin is going to school? She looks clean and how the hell did she even get in to school?

Sango, who was trying her best to not act surprised and cooley walked her way to her seat that was next to Sesshomaru. She slightly glanced at the person who she thinks of as Rin and gave her a small semi shocked smile.

Rin simply nodded her head and sat straight up in her seat when she heard the teacher come in and demanded that everyone took their seats so he could start already.

He was about to start when he spotted Rin sitting in her chair with a nervous and excited look on her face. Interesting and she's cute looking too.

"And who might this be?" He asked with a weird tone in his voice that gave Rin a disgusting shiver down her spine.

Sesshomaru scowled at the teacher and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their gazes from Rin and the teacher to look at him.

"She is a new student" His said " Her name is Rin and she is mute" and with that he opened the his note book and stared at the teacher, giving him a silent command to start, but alas it did not seem he got it.

"Really? She is mute?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the man's obvious question and decided that if his teacher can't get the silent message he was just going to vocalize it. Damn.

"Yes, she is can you start teaching now _Keito-sesnsei_?" Sesshomaru answered with a warning tone in his voice.

Keito simply raised his left eyebrow and turned around, writing something on the blackboard and started to explain what they would be learning that day in class.

**xXx**

It was now lunch and everyone was either sitting in the lunchroom or the courtyard. Today Sesshomaru decided that he was going to eat lunch outside under a tree that no one seemed to be occupying. He glanced behind his back to make sure Rin was following him.

Earlier when he tried to grab her wrist, she pulled her hand away before he had a chance to even reach it. He frowned at that, but it seems she doesn't like it when he grabs her hand like that.

Once they were both seated under the tree Sesshomaru picked out two bento's from his bag and handed one to Rin, who happily accepted it with a giant smile on her face.

Sesshomaru for some odd reason felt blood rush to his cheek, but quickly turned his face away pretending that something at the other side of the courtyard took his attention, when in reality he didn't want Rin to catch him, blushing.

**xXx **

Sango walked around the lunchroom trying her best to find Rin, but she looked like almost any other Japanese girl in Japan. She puffed her out her cheeks in defeat and decided to go and hang out at the courtyard.

She walked through the hall ways till she reached outside, she covered her eyes with her hand when the rays of the sun decided to assault her eyes. She squinted her eyes and scanned the courtyard that held only a few students.

When she decided to look further, she caught a glimpse of something silver. Sesshomaru! Earlier he spoke up for Rin, which means they are friends! Well she hopes so.

She jogged her way towards the tree and found Sesshomaru and Rin sitting under it eating lunch. She bend down and took 3 big breathes before she plopped next to Rin.

Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows and watched how Rin was smiling at Sango and hugging her.

"You two know each other?" He asked, getting both of the girls attention. Rin simply nodded at his question and Sango just gave him a smirk.

Sesshomaru shrugged and went back to his lunch.

"Uhm, Rin…how…..when…uhh?...How do I put this?" Sango was trying her hardest to ask Rin how she got ins school and who helped her out of the streets.

She was really curious to that and she really wanted to know how Sesshomaru and Rin became friends. Rin's homeless right?

How does Sesshomaru even know her?

"Let me explain" Sesshomaru said brining her out of her thoughts.

Sesshomaru sighed and began to tell Sango how Rin came to be where she was at the moment.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**That was chapter 6!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Anyway…..READ AND REVIEW ( BECAUSE I SAID SOOOOOO )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Affections **

**xXXxXxxXx**

A woman with striking blonde hair and amber eyes sat in her bed, half naked from her nightly activities.

She always knew her lover liked it rough and she absolutely craved for it.

The way his intense eyes stared at her during their 'love' making in the night and how he moaned her name out with anger, that she makes him feel in that way, and admiration, that she has power over any man or woman that came by her destructive path of insanity.

She has been gone for years and a few weeks ago she finally decided that she would return to Japan and get _him_ back to her care, she wasn't even sure why she left him in the care of her ex-husband who cheated on her with another woman.

When she found out the truth she felt betrayed beyond belief and she couldn't believe her husband could stoop so low and leave her behind like that. She was so angry, angry because she let him slip through her long and delicate fingers.

Chiyo smirked when her lover emerged from the bathroom door with a look of exhaustion on his masculine tanned skin. He simply looked at her with his black eyes and told her he was leaving, she simply nodded and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

Her lover was also Japanese like her, but he was married and has two kids. But she didn't care, she wanted him and he fell for her, like all the other fools who believed her promises of a happy life together. She only wanted sex and that was it.

Chiyo set the tub and stripped what was left of her clothes of her body and slowly sank in the tub, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, she was tired, but she really needed to go to her son, whom she hasn't seen in ages. She wonders if he is doing well and if he wants to live with her.

Oh he will and she knows it and with a victorious giggle she started her normal bathing routine. Oh, how she loves being the woman she was.

**xXxXXxx**

Taisho sat in his office drinking a cup of coffee as he typed with concentration on his brand name computer.

The man was so deep in his work that he had no idea that his ex wife was standing in front of his desk tapping her high heels against the office marble floors in impatience.

Chiyo couldn't believe this man, he was still a workaholic at heart. That was most of the reason she and him were fighting all the time in front of Sesshomaru when he was little, but she felt no regret about it at all, he had to know what was going on and not kept in the dark about their conflicts.

She rolled her eyes at Taisho who has still oblivious of her presence and decided to clear her throat to get his attention, and when he looked up with a look of annoyance quickly turned to shock made her gave out a devilish smirk of ignorance towards him.

"What are you doing here Chiyo?" Taisho asked as his eyes and face hardend at the sight of his ex wife, Chiyo standing before him without a care in the world.

Chiyo simply rolled her eyes at his question and pointed her nose high in the air, that bafoon didn't even say 'hi' to her and he was still a workaholic. Tsk, she can't even figure out why that Izayoi woman is still with him to this day, she thinks.

"I came for my son Taisho" She answered as she elegantly took a seat in one of the chairs.

"And why now?" He asked eyeing the woman with an air of suspicion.

"I simply want to see him and take him with me to England"

Taisho snorted and leaned back in his chair as a wide smirk grew across his usual cheery face, Chiyo raised her eyebrow in a silent question 'why are you smirking?'

"Well There is one thing I am sure of that Sesshomaru will never go with you" He began with his smirk still intact.

"oh?"

"Yes, he expressed a great hatred towards you when he was small and he _still_ does  
" He finished as he saw the smile smacked away from Chiyo's petite face.

"Hm, We will see about that Taisho" She answered as she abruptly got out of her seat and storm out of his office with a aura around her that said 'move or suffer a painful long death'.

Taisho's smirk fell from his face as he tiredly reached for his office phone and dialed his wife's cell phone number with a pace of a turtle. He waited for the phone to ring as he loosened his tie a little and rubbed his temples with his index finger.

He couldn't believe that Chiyo came back after all these years of absence, why did she come back now? There is no reason for her to be there at all.

She simply left the day after their divorce was pronounced final and left his 2 year old son all alone in the house. What a heartless woman, well when he thinks about it, Sesshomaru did get his personality mostly from her and when he had his moments he would act like his father. Which Taisho was prideful off.

"**Mushi Mushi!**" Izayoi answered on the other line with a smile in her gorgeous voice.

Taisho stared at the wall, not exactly sure to how he was to break the news to his wife that his ex wife was back.

"**Taisho? What's wrong honey?**" Izayoi asked worried laced in her voice.

"Ah,…I have to tell you something Izayoi" He answered with a little hint of tiredness in his voice.

"**What is it?**" She asked curiously.

He took in one giant deep breath and answered.

"Chiyo…..came back" and then there was silence.

**xXxxxXxxx**

Sesshomaru, Rin and Sango sat under the giant tree in the school courtyard, they have been sitting together under that tree ever since Rin started to come to school.

And he had to admit that he actually enjoyed the company of the two girls that suddenly became fast friends with him.

Though the only thing he hated about it was Sango's boyfriend, he of course was not jealous because he doesn't feel a thing for the girl, it was just that man was such a pervert that the things he says to Sango just wants to make him puke or kick his ass from disgust, but there were times when he really was a cool and chill guy.

But Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, but to point out one more tiny little thing about him that annoyed him to the bone, Miruko's best friend is none other than the idiot little brother himself, Inuyasha.

"That's it Rin!" Sango's encouraging voice broke through Sesshomaru's thoughs as she cheered Rin on, who was trying to speak.

In some miraculous way Sango convinced Rin to give talking a shot, they have been at it for almost a week now.

Yeah, Rin has only been in his life for a week and she was just a very shy girl, even though they are close she still is shy near him.

Like she was afraid if she did something wrong that he would stop being friends with her or something. Like that was ever going to happen.

Rin opened her mouth for the tenth time and tried her best to force something come out of her mouth, she has been trying for so long that she was slowly doubting that she would talk again. Oh, how she wanted to talk again and thank Sesshomaru, Izayoi and Sango for being there for her.

She wanted to scream and laugh and talk all the time about her day because she was finally happy, she has never felt this happy before.

After a few minutes of trying to form words, nothing came out and Rin bowed her head in shame, she couldn't believe she still couldn't talk. She felt slightly useless.

Like sensing her distress Sesshomaru decided to cut in their little 'training' because it looked like Rin had enough of it and seemed sad about it. Was it because she still couldn't talk?

Sesshomaru was about to say something when the bell suddenly ringed informing everyone that lunch was over and it was time for them to head back to class.

All three teenagers stood up and lazily walk back to class with slightly annoyed look on their faces, once seated the History Teacher, Keito came in through the door with a skip in his step, that made the students in the class feel very odd around him.

Rin was sitting on her desk when the teacher came in and gave her a weird sick look that gave Rin a creepy shiver run up her whole body, She in all honesty hated this teacher.

He always stares at her and pays attention to her more than the other students, sometimes she swore She felt a black aura creep up her back when something like that happens and she was sure it belonged to Sesshomaru.

He became very overprotective of her when guys started to notice her more, there was even the time two days ago where he threatened a boy who tried to ask her out on a date, It was like he was treating her like a possession.

And she had to admit that she kind of liked it, she felt wanted and loved and she has never felt such an emotion before it made her excited.

Rin quickly bowed her head down and started with the assignment the teacher gave the students to make, She opened her notebook and started to write down important things and answered the questions that was written on the blackboard.

After a while a crumbled up piece of paper fell on her desk and slightly startled her back from work land to reality. She raised her eyebrow in a Sesshomaru matter and opened up the note to find Sango's fast hand writing.

_Isn't Keito-sensei creepy? _

Rin silently giggled and hurriedly wrote down her reply, but when she was about to throw It back to Sango, Keito's hand grabbed her wrist and pried the note from Rin's fist that was trying really hard to keep it there.

After Keito finally ripped the paper from Rin's hand he opened it up and read what was written in there. He couldn't believe that the girl who he was harboring feelings for found him creepy.

Was falling in love so bad? No, it wasn't and he will show her that today in detention.

"Rin-san, you have detention after class with me for passing around notes" He said as he stiffly walked away from the object of his affections.

Rin silently moaned and hit her head on her desk, she couldn't believe she was got detention. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do in detention and she was not looking forward to be alone in with a creepy teacher.

Sesshomaru glared at Sango who had a apologetic look on her face, she looked at Sesshomaru and mouthed a sorry to him, but he simply ignored her and went back to work.

Abi sat behind Sesshomaru jealously glaring at the mute girl in class, she has only been there for a week and she caught the eye of every boy in school. Damn, her.

**xxXXXxxxXXxx**

Rin sat in her seat doing work as Keito sat in his desk, checking over some paper work. She has been in detention for exactly fifteen minutes and she already felt like running.

But no, being the good girl she was she stayed put in her seat and nervously work on assignments the teacher gave her.

Keito pretended to be working on paperwork while Rin worked on assignments he randomly gave her, oh, she was so beautiful and perfect in every way. He wasn't sure how but that small girl caught his attention so much he became obsessed with her.

From the moment he wakes the first thing that would come to mind was her, he would simply sit in his room and pleasure himself with thoughts about her. He knew doing something like that was wrong, but he just wanted her so bad.

He wants to feel her soft skin against his rough one, see her face mold into an expression of pleasure and if she could talk he would want to hear her moan out his name again an again till he came.

Keito quickly shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head and got up from his seat and slowly walked to Rin, who out of fear stopped writing.

Rin was slightly shaking and her heart was ramming inside her chest, what was keito-sensei doing?

Why was he approaching her? What is she supposed to do if something happens?

Rin slowly brought her eyes up when she felt him towering over her small body. She raised both her eyebrows and prepared herself for what was to come.

Keito leaned down to Rin's ear and gave it a small lick, she jumped and was about to run away when he forcefully grabbed her shoulders and held her down. She was shaking and it made him feel powerful.

"Rin" He whispered as he made her get up and tried his best to push her all the back way towards the back wall.

"I want you" He said as he started to kiss down her neck. Enjoying her taste.

Rin;s eyes were big as saucers as she felt her teachers vile tongue lick her virgin skin. She closed her eyes in fear and begged for the gods to help her, but she knows that they would ignore her pleas and get on with their perfect peaceful lives.

Rin's breath hiched at the back of her throat when her teacher started to unbutton her uniform. Rin opened her mouth and dried her best to scream out for help, she bit her lip when she felt the first button pop open and tears started to fall when the second began to feel loose.

She took in a deep breathe and tried again, the teacher oblivious to her attempts to scream just kept going with his ministrations to her body and loved the way she shook in fear for him.

Rin felt a lump grow in her throat when she realized her top half of her uniform was now fully opened and her that her torso was in full view for her teacher, no, not teacher but soon to be rapist.

She closed her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing there in front of her with his hand stretched out for her to grab she tried to her best to reach out to him, but nothing seemed to work. When she heard someone moan her eyes shot open to see that the teacher was now trying to unhook her bra.

With a new found strength Rin pushed the teacher from her body and ran towards the door, but she only took a few steps before she was sent slamming to the floor.

Her face twisted in pain and anger when she felt Keito get on top of her. Rin deciding to give a scream for help one more time opened her mouth and tried her best to let something come out and to both of their surprise, she screamed.

""

"Quiet dammit!" Keito screamed as Rin cried and screamed for someone to help her. She screamed and screamed till someone burst through the doors.

**xXxXxxXx**

Sesshomaru just came from the school library and was taking things out of his locker when he heard someone scream out for help, he quickly dropped everything in his hands and ran at top speed to the sound, when he reached the destination he almost froze in place, Rin was in there.

He opened the door and found Rin sprawled on the floor with the teacher on top of her. She had a look of pain on her face and she was crying.

That sight made Sesshoamru's blood boil and glared at the teacher as his hands took form of fists, dammit he knew that teacher was weird, but actually trying to rape Rin was something beyond weirdness it was just disgusting.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and opened them back, they looked dangerous and keito was scared because he knew Sesshomaru was a strong and skilled fighter.

He slowly got up from Rin and took a few steps towards his smartest student.

"It's not what you think " He said as he took a few more steps to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped and punched the teacher square in his jaw, he then twirled around and gave him a high kick. And after a few kicks and punches the teacher was left on the floor with blood pooling around him.

Sesshomaru picked up the broken Rin and headed towards his car, forgetting his books forgetting to lock his locker and forgetting about the pedophilic teacher.

The only thing, no,person right now was Rin. She needed him and he will not leave her side.

**xXxxxxxXxxxXxx**

Rin was sitting in her bed with a cup of tea between her still shaky hands, she couldn't get the images of what happened out of her head and she feared even Sesshomaru for some reason. She sighed and little by little sipped her cup dry from tea.

Sesshomaru would come in sometimes to check up on her, but this time he wasn't going back to his room and she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Rin" He said, making her slightly jumpy.

She looked up at Sesshomaru and tears burst out of her eyes, she leaned against him and silently cried on his dress shirt.

"Rin…you screamed…didn't you?" He asked after a while of silent crying. Rin simply nodded against him and raised her head, she stared deeply into his eyes and opened her mouth.

"Sesshomaru" She said hoarsely and shyly as he stared at her with amazement.

Sesshomaru was about to say something back when his cell phone rang, he angrily picked up the phone and answered with a ;what?'.

He was having a special moment with Rin and someone had to be a prick and ruin the moment.

"**Sesshomaru**" His father simply said with a serious tone in his voice.

"What?" HE simply answered

"**Your mother is back**"

**xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys Thank you for reading and leave a review!**

**I want to thank you guys for all the reviews! I love em! And I love that you guys love my story.**

**This is the chapter will the actions starts~~~~**

**Anyway I have this other story and I was wondering if you guys can check it out.**

id:6287829

Anyway I typed it when I typed this story xD. But I uploaded that one first.

Bye- 

t - a t _1 3 ne'Shocking both teenagers.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hey guys sorry that the chapter was short, but I really wanted to post it up.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**READ AND REVIEW **

**I love you guys ~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Personal Nightmares **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**xXxxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXxx**

his rough and tainted hands glided against her smooth legs, teasing and haunting her. She tried her best to get away, but she couldn't move. She choked on her silent words. Begging for some kind of miracle. Something, someone to stop him. Stop him from touching her. Defiling her.

Her breathes came out as giant pants of fear as the cold from the room chilled her to the bone. Why was she here? Isn't she supposed to be safe? Isn't Sesshomura there? Why wasn't he there to save? She wanted to be saved.

She bit the inside of her mouth painfully as she felt the devil himself part her legs open to show him her pure treasure.

Tears slid down her cheeks as he positioned himself at her entry. _Stop _

_Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop .Stop. Stop. S.T.O.P_

"Stop" She whispered as he entered inside her. She arched her back in pain as he pushed in and out of her.

"Stop" she repeated, but it was no use, he didn't stop. She squeezed her eyes shut as he slowly began to roughen up.

"STTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP"

Rin sat straight up as she woke up from her horrifying nightmare. She was sweaty and shivering. That was the second time she had woken up from a nightmare that night. She carefully looked around the room to personally verify for herself that she is indeed at home and in her room.

She held her herself in a comforting hug as Sesshomaru entered her room with a semi worried expression on his face.

Sesshomaru was exhausted and worried for Rin, this would be the second time that night that she woke from a nightmare. He couldn't blame her, she did almost get raped by one of their teachers.

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but to growl a little when the image of Keito came to his mind, that ungrateful bastard dare to touch Rin, innocent Rin.

"Are you alright Rin?" He asked her as he sat on the edge of her bed. She shook her head a 'no' and grabbed on to Sesshomaru like he was her last life line.

"Sessh…..omaru….I'm scared…." She answered, whispering in fear that if she talked to loud that he would disappear.

Sesshomaru gently rubbed her back in a smoothing way as he gently and forcefully lay Rin back on the bed, he was to tired he just wanted to go to sleep, he crawled up on to Rin's bed and sat Indian style while closing his eyes.

Rin shut her eyes as tight as she could, she breathed in and out and calmed herself as much as she can. Once she realized that Sesshomaru was not going to leave her she fell sound asleep. Fortunate for her there were no nightmares that time.

**xXxxXx**

Sesshomaru sat in his father's office as he impatiently awaited for his _mother_ to get there. In some unfortunate miracle that woman he is supposed to call his mother found out his cell phone number and arranged a meeting, he agreed, but decided the location of where the meeting will be held.

He **hates** his mother and yet he couldn't understand why he easily agreed to meet her, was it because he was going to put that deceiving woman in her place? He wasn't sure, but he was certain he felt a vain popped out when he heard the familiar 'click clack' of her insane high heels.

Chiyo came into her ex husband's office and found her son already waiting for her in complete silence. She smirked and took a seat next to him, she almost slapped him when she realized he didn't look or acknowledge her.

"Sesshomaru, aren't you going to properly greet your mother?" She asked in a suave voice.

He gritted his teeth together and turned his head to glare at her, she was stunned with his glare and uncomfortably shifted in her seat. Chiyo was sure that there was no one in the world that could compare with her glare, but it seemed like her son surpassed her.

" What is this meeting for?" He asked her, getting right to the point. He wasn't really feeling up to anything today and he wanted to go back to school with Rin and Sango.

"I want to ask you something" She answered him with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru simply raised his eyebrow and waited for her to ask him already so he could go.

Chiyo chuckled at her son and ran her fingers through her dyed blonde hair.

" Come live with me in England…..You will have anything you want" She said as she leaned a little in her seat. Staring her son down. With an air of confidence surrounding her.

Sesshomaru stared at Chiyo as one emotion ran through his body like a drug, hatred. That woman left him when he was two, that woman never even took care of him in the first place, he hasn't seen her since he was two after his father's divorce to her was complete. Fool. That was the perfect word to describe her. She was truly a fool. Using everyone like they were cheap perfume.

Sesshomaru stood up and towered his mother, his face turned from calm to pure disgust.

"Whatever in hell made you think I would actually go to England with you? I'm very content in Japan. Now take your leave foolish wench" He said and left.

Chiyo glared at his retreating back and chuckled darkly. When she made her mind up that Sesshomaru was going to England with her, she was sure as hell he would go with her and if he didn't want to she simply would need to use another way to make him go with her.

**xXxxxXXxx**

Sango sat next to her used to be mute friend with a huge grin on her face, it was lunch time and Rin has just revealed to her that she could talk, when she asked how, Rin suddenly became quiet and refused to talk.

"Come one Rin just tell me" Sango said, trying her best to encourage her, but the girl wouldn't budge. After a few minutes of silence Sango got bored and decided to start a new topic.

"Hey, Rin did you hear that Keito-sensei got fired? I hear a rumor that he ra-" Sango started, but quickly stopped when she noticed that Rin was trembling. Sango reached out to her shoulder, but her hand was shockingly slapped away.

"Rin…tell what is wrong? I'm your friend…..you know you can tell me anything…right?"

Rin bit her lip and nodded, it was true she could tell Sango anything, so why keep what happened to her a secret?

"Sango….in detention…Keito….he…h-h-e…he forced himself on me" She said with a choked sob. Sango's face was filled with shock.

Keito forced himself on her? She knew he favored Rin more then the others, but she couldn't believe the creep would actually go that far to force himself on her. Wait, does that mean Rin was…?

"Rin…..did he?"

"No…..Sesshomaru….saved me…"She answered Sango's unfinished question.

Sango burst into tears and hugged Rin tightly afraid that something else might happen, but it seemed that their small moment was broken by someone laughing.

"Oh boo hoo…I never knew the class's tomboy actually cries…..you do know that men don't cry right?" Abi asked as she played with her hair while giving Rin and Sango a innocent look a child would use.

Sango's tears stopped as she glared at Abi, who was standing there with the disgusting innocent look, that in no way was working for her. Oh she was going to put her in her place, but before she could open her mouth someone else beet her to it.

"Hm, you should watch your mouth because I will not tolerate the way you act towards Sango" Rin said as she stared Abi down. Rin felt like that because she could talk now there was no way in hell she was going to let anyone hurt her or her friend with words.

"You shut up …you are weak what can you do?" Abi retorted back with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm stronger then I look. Do not underestimate me" Rin answered as she stood up to match Abi in her height.

"Right, what can you do?" Abi asked, while snorting in amusement.

Rin smirked darkly as her eyes narrowed, making Abi take a few steps back in shock.

"Oh, I can do things dear Abi…I am my mothers biological daughter after all. She is one of the most cruelest woman alive. I have lived with her long enough to know how to hurt someone so deep that they would regret ever messing with me"

Abi and Sango were shocked to their core. They never knew Rin could get so dark and evil looking in only a few seconds.

Abi puffed her cheeks and turned around, she had nothing to say to Rin anymore, but that still doesn't mean she was going to give up on making her life hell. She still had a long way to go.

Rin smiled in victory as Abi walked away with a slight speed. She sat next to Sango who still had a look of shock on her face and brightly smiled at her.

"Rin…how did you?...do that?"

"Hm? Oh, well what I said was true. I am naturally nice and cheery, but when someone does anger me…which is rare I can get really dark and scary"

"wow…..that is all I have to say" Sango said as she leaned on the tree they were sitting under.

After a little while Sesshomaru came and joined them, but there was something strangely weird. Sango was being quiet. That was something not normal. She was always someone who loved to talk, but she must of found out something really bad or interesting that was making her think that much. He wonders what it is.

"Sango…your quiet…what happened?" He asked as he stared her down the same way his mother did earlier. Sango gulped and turned to Rin for help, she only got a shrug for her answer and a smile. She sighed and smiled at Sesshomaru, well no use in keeping it away from him.

"Rin just told me how she got her voice" Sango answered a little said

"and…She just did the most awesome thing ever! She talked back to Abi and scared her away! HAH" She added with a laugh.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and stared at Rin, since when could Rin actually do something like that?

"What did you say to Abi?" He asked her as she deeply blushed.

"oh, nothing big I just told her not to underestimate me and what not" She answered as she scratched her left cheek with a small grin on her face.

"Hm, you seem to be feeling better…..are you really alright Rin?" He asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Yes, I just have to leave it behind….I don't think I am truly okay, but I will be in due time" Sesshomaru simply nodded his head at her answer and took out his bento, he was really hungry.

**xXxxXxx**

Her perfectly manicured nails tapped the steering wheel as she saw Sesshomaru interact with two young peasant girls. Was that the reason why he would not go with her to England?

Hm, If that was so then she has to get rid of those two nuisance and quick too. She just needs help. But before she makes a move she would ask her lover to get information on them and then ruin them so bad that Sesshomaru will look at them with disgust. What a perfect plan.

Chiyo took out her newly bought digital camera and took a picture of her son and the two girls. She took two more and put the camera back in her purse. She chuckled a little as she turned on the engine of her rented car and drove off with a brilliant plan cooking up inside her devious mind. Oh, how fun.

After a few hours Chiyo was two blocks away from her lovers home. She quickly sent him a text message to inform him she was waiting for him and that she needed a favor.

After a few minutes the man came jogging down the street and entered the car. She drove off to a near by parking lot of a supermarket and leaned back in her seat.

"I need something of you"

"What is it?"

"I need you to find out the identities of two girls. Here take this camera. I want the information by tomorrow. Now get out." She said as she glared at, daring him to defy her. The man snorted and started to mumble something about being used as he slam the door shut and jog away. Leaving Chiyo in the parking lot who was laughing out to her hearts content.

**XXXXXXX**

**Alright guys, sorry it took long to update I have been sick lately and yeah I had no energy to do anything and plus I'm lazy :3 **

**Anyway Sorry if the chapter is too short or something, but I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Also guess what? It's my birthday tomorrow! I turn 16 :3 **

**( REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That would make an awesome birthday present ;D ;D ;D) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Assassin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Sorry that the last chapter was SO SHORT, I am all better now so I want to make this chap as long as I could xD. **

**[ also, recently my computer screen decided to stop working. I have to tug and put weighs on the wire that connects to the plug for the damn thing to turn on, So updates are going to be pretty late ;( AND I have to study allot to since very important exams are coming up wish me luck with them ! =D xD =D]**

**Also I wanted to give thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday from the last chapter. It made my day when I read them. XP**

**Enjoy **

**XXXXxxxXXxxXx **

Their bodies rocked together on the white sheets with a rough and animalistic rhythm as cries of pain and pleasure found their way out of her small and thin lips. She closed her eyes and clawed at her lovers back, who cried out in pain as both of them hit their climax.

He fell on top of her with a nice '_thud_' and tried his best to catch his breath before she does, She pushed him off, of her and stretched her sore body.

"That was your payment" She said as she got out of the small bed and in to her expensive designer clothing.

"Yeah" He simply answered as he walked over to his suitcase and grabbed two files. One of them holding information of Sango and the other Rin.

"Perfect" she purred, grabbing the files she walked out of the shabby rented room in a small one star hotel. Licking her lips she balanced the files in one hand while trying to open her car door with the other.

Unbeknownst to her, her lover angrily glared at her from the window. He hated that woman, yet the same time wanted to fuck her till she lost all her internal organs.

Taking one last hateful glare at the woman of his dreams he decided that it was time for him to get dressed and get back to his wife and kids who were waiting for him back at his house.

**xXxxXXx**

After Chiyo was safely inside her giant suite, she quickly opened the files and started to scan the information and started to read out loud.

_Name:Yukotu, Sango_

_Date of Birth:1993-4-18_

_Family:Mother, Father : deceased. Only a brother living relative _

_Blood type:A _

_"Blah, Blah,Blah…."_

Chiyo kept skipping as she skimmed some of the news paper articles of a dangerous highway accident that killed hundreds of people, there was also pictures that showed two little kids standing next to each other as tears slid down their faces for the loss of their precious parents. Chiyo sneered in disgust as she flipped the file closed.

She quickly picked the one that contained Rin's information and started to skim through it all. A smirk came on her face as she read that her mother kicked her out at the tender age of 12.

"How interesting" She said as she kept reading the file with one of the most evil smirk that she could muster.

"I will enjoy this very much" She said to herself as all of her sick and twisted thoughts came to her mind. Oh yes, she will enjoy it too much.

**Xx XX xx**

Boring. That was the best word he could muster up to describe his life at the moment. Nakazumi, Naraku was a successful yakuza man with hundreds of men under his control. He could get anything and anyone whenever he wanted, yet he still found his life boring. There he was sitting in his luxuries living room with a whore that was on her knees giving him oral.

At first it was all fun and absolutely great, but after a few years in the yakuza business everything became dull and boring. He groaned in annoyance as he shoved the prostitute that was pleasuring him away from him. The girl whimpered and tried her best to get back at what she was doing. Naraku's dark crimson eyes narrowed at her disobedience, but still didn't stop her when she continued giving him oral.

He quietly picked up a gun that was hiding between the couch cushions and pointed at the girl's head and pulled the trigger.

The girl's lifeless body slumped to the ground as blood pooled around her head. She was a pretty thing with brown hair and fairly tanned skin; she also had big round breast with a curvy body, but even though she was a beauty she was still an idiot and that turned the man off because he always was more interested in smart girls than the dumb ones.

He zipped up his pants as he casually strolled out of his living room towards his study, once there he was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a strange yet familiar woman sitting in his favorite leather office chair.

"Well, long time no see, huh?" Chiyo began as she twirled a few strands of her hair between her slender long fingers. She knew that only Naraku was perfect for the job to get rid of the two girls. Plus he was one of the hundreds of men who she has wrapped around her fingers so she was sure that she would be able to use him.

Naraku snorted as he leaned against the door frame, staring at Chiyo with no interest, waiting for her to get on with it.

"I have a job for you" She continued as she smacked her lips together while a small smile started to grace her lips.

"Oh?" Naraku answered.

"Yes, I want you to get rid of two girls for me" Chiyo said as she pulled out two files from under the desk.

"Here" she said as she tossed them on the desk, she got up and walked over to Naraku whom at the moment was still leaning on the doorframe.

"and what do I get from this?" Naraku asked as he eyed the woman.

"Money or my body if you want" She answered as she playfully licked her lips.

"I'll take the money…I don't like the old ones" Naraku said as he walked over to his desk and sit in his chair " Oh and by the way, never put your dirty ass in my chair again"

Chiyo rolled her eyes and decided to leave Naraku on his own to study the files. It didn't matter if he wanted sex or money she just wanted the two girls that were keeping her son in Japan dead.

**Xx XX xx XX**

It's been a few hours that Chiyo left and Naraku was annoyed that he had to kill two simple high school girls. One was an orphan and the other was Disowned, technically also making her some sort of orphan.

At first he thought that the job was going to be boring, but when he saw a picture of the Miyagi girl he instantly felt a strain in his groin area.

He wanted her, oh yes he did. E wanted to take that girl into his bed and make her his mistress. And was the first time he ever felt like that for a woman. So Naraku concluded that she must be something special and hoped to Kami that she was a virgin, It would make things much more interesting.

He picked up his phone and quickly dialed a very familiar number.

" **Mushi Mushi** " a woman answered on the other line, sounding a little stressed.

"Oi, Miyagi-san" Naraku answered to her greeting.

"**Who is this? **" She asked

"Ow, I feel heartbroken…It's me Naraku" He answered, with a fake hurt tone

It was silent for a moment before Miyuki started to talk again " **W-what do you want Naraku? **" She asked.

"Well….Nothing really…..I just wanted to tell that I got a job today to kill your disowned daughter" He said as he ran fingers through his long black hair.

" …**and? …..I really don't care ….** " she answered

"I know you wouldn't care, I simply wanted to tell the biological mother of my future woman that I am going to make her mine, well that's all I have to say " Naraku said as he hung up the phone on Rin's mother.

He gave out a small stretch as he got out of his chair. It was time to get everything planned out. He needed equipment and he just wanted to make Rin his already and get rid of the other girl.

**XX xx XX xx XX**

Sesshomaru sat under the tree with Rin and Sango, thinking to himself about all that has happened. How he met Rin and how his mother came back. What would happen if his mother found out about Rin? Would she get rid of her? How?

He only wanted Rin to be safe, but what confuses him was why? Why does he have feelings for Rin. No girl has ever made these strange feelings affect him so much. Was it because he pitied Rin. Was that reason he helped her? He was confused.

Rin was happy, she has never been this happy before in her life. She was taken of the streets by Sesshomaru and was now happily living with him. Rin was surely in Love with him. Well she thinks she is in love with him. Everytime she sees him ; her heart starts to beet fast and her palms get sweaty and she gets butterflies in her stomach.

Even if he never returns her feelings she would be happy to just be his friend and stay close to him. She doesn't want Sesshomaru to disappear from her life. Even though it's only been a small while she feels that he was her guardian. She forever wants to be his side. _Little selfish though' _Rin thought as she happily chatted away with Sango.

**xXX xx XXx xx XX xx **

Naraku sat in his car spying on Rin and the other girl, they were only sitting under a tree talking and they have been talking for a while now.

"Don't they got class?" Naraku asked to no one in particular as he sat there, watching them. Then suddenly he saw Rin stand up and hold out her hand to somebody and whoever that person is Naraku couldn't see him/her because apparently he/she was sitting in a blind spot.

When he saw a male arm stick out and grab Rin's, Naraku's blood began to boil. No one should touch what was his. Especially a bratty teenager.

What angered him more was when he saw who he was. Chiyo's one and only son. Was that the reason why she wanted the two girls dead? Because they are close to him?

_Idiot woman_ he thought bitterly as he saw how close Rin and Sesshomaru were.

"Why you looking so bitter?" a female voice asked, kicking Naraku right out of his thoughts. If he wasn't the man he was he would have at least jumped a little. He totally forgot he had someone with him in the car, he cocked his head sideways and gave her a glare that said 'don't do that again'.

Miyuki rolled her eyes at Naraku and simply ignored him. In some miracle he dragged her along to spy on Rin. She was no longer her daughter so she still doesn't know why she was dragged along.

"Why did you drag me along?" She asked as she started to chew her lip out of boredom.

"because I wanted to make you miserable" He answered

"What?" she asked confused

"Must really make you angry to see her right?" He said as he started the car.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confusion clearly in her voice.

"Why are you so confused? She was born out of hatred….wasn't she?" at that statement Miyuki's heart rate started to speed up, her palms began to sweat and she unconsciously started to fidget in her seat. Naraku smirked.

"Don't tell you don't remember being raped by your own husband?" He asked as he slowed down a little near a park.

"You see over there at the park" He pointed out as Miyuki glued her eyes to his, trying her best not to look.

"That became her home after you kicked her out. She was beaten almost all the time for stealing food" he said as he stopped the car, he got out and walked over to the passenger ; opened the door and dragging Miyuki along with him.

Miyuki struggled against Naraku and tried to slip free from his iron grip, but because he was too strong she had no choice, but to get dragged by him. She silently cursed herself for agreeing to meet him.

"And you here we are" Naraku announced as they stood near a giant old looking tree. Miyuki paled and started to furiously scratch Naraku's arm.

_.No….. _

_Why? Why? Whyyyy? _

"Why did you bring me here?" She snapped as she started to heavily pant in anger.

"Oh? I just wanted to remind you about the place where you conceived Rin...that's all" He answered as his grip tightened.

"WHY?" She screamed as her body started to shake when flashbacks of that horrible night started to invade her mind,

Naraku chuckled and threw her to the ground.

"You made _my _Rin suffer….so I am going to make you suffer as well…oh and hey I heard you suffered a miscarriage a few days back….stress much?" Naraku asked as he chuckled and walked away. Leaving a very broken woman in the park.

"bastard" She whispered to herself as she grabbed her stomach and cried.

**xXX xx XX xx XX**

Naraku was still chuckling at Miyuki's reaction and mentally gave himself a pat on the back for the successful small mind torture he gave her. He pulled in to the school parking lot and got out of his car, he fixed his tie and walked in to the building with a fake friendly smile plastered to his face.

Once he reached the main office he was greeted by the principle who gave him his schedule. Once everything was done he headed towards his first class.

He thought it would be best if he could at least get a little close to Rin and what other better way was there? None! Being a teacher was a great idea not only could he get close to Rin, but the other girl, Sango too! He could follow Sango home today and kill her so that would leave him with one less thing to do.

He stopped in front of the door and took one giant big breathe before he slid it open and stepped inside. Before he came in the class was pretty noisy and the instant he stepped in everyone became quiet.

Good, he didn't like noisy brats. "Stand" he commanded, they stood.

"bow" They bowed, Naraku smirked and began the lesson a little sad because his first class didn't have Rin in it.

**Xx XX xx xX x X**

"Hey, you guys did you hear about the new history teacher?" Sango asked as she sat on her desk.

"No, what about him?"Rin asked as she twirled her pencil between her fingers.

"I heard he is C.R.E.E.P.Y!" Sango spelled out as she stuck both her arms in the air to make her point.

Rin simply giggled and rolled her eyes at her, but suddenly a chilling feeling came over her as she strangely sensed a dark aura around her. She turned around in her seat to be greeted with an annoyed looking man; with black hair and creepy looking red eyes, he was fairly big and his skin was more pale than Sesshomaru's.

"Stand" He commaned, again all the students stood, even Sesshomaru. "Bow" And they bowed, but that was something Sesshomaru refused to do.

After everyone was seated back Naraku scanned the class and surprisingly saw Rin sitting in her seat, with a almost frightened look on her face. Naraku inwardly smirked, he turned around and began the lesson without even taking another glance at Rin.

Sesshomaru sat in his seat and stared at his new teacher with anger. Who the hell dares to make him bow to someone who didn't deserve his respectbut what angered him more was the way he looked at Rin before starting the lesson.

He looked at her with want. Fuck! Sesshomaru cursed, why did he look at her like that? What is that man planning? He surely looks to ….different from an ordinary teacher. There was no way he could be a teacher. Sesshomaru already dislikes Nakazumi, Naraku.

**xXX xx XX xx XX**

Sango was walking down the street as she hummed a small tune while swinging her back around almost hitting a few people. Today she had to walk home alone because Kohaku decided to spent the night at a friend's house to hang out and would be home much, much later.

Sango for some strange reason was feeling like someone was watching her, strange. It was certainly not Miroku because he has been sick lately. And the creepy feeling of being watched gave her the Goosebumps. She slowly started to pick up her pace until it turned out to be a full on jog.

Sango jogged down the darkening street as she reached the safety of her small home, but as soon as she was about to open the door someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her in to an alley.

She struggled and tried her hardest to to get away from the person who has her all held up.

Naraku was about to pull out his knife when he felt something clamp on his hand, and when he felt a pain shot up he cursed and let the girl go to nurse his hand, but he was suddenly high kicked in the head and threw against the wall.

Sango ran towards her house and got inside locking the doors and windows and quickly picking up her cell phone to call the police.

"Fuck!" Naraku cursed as he ran away from the alley with a banging head ache. He couldn't believe he just got bitten and high kicked in the head by a girl.

He ran down the street towards his parked car and got in. While he sped away he heard police sirens, he was lucky that he got away and hoped that he didn't leave any blood on the ground. He cursed Sango and promised himself that next time she would pay for injuring him.

**XXXX xxxx XXX xx XX xx x x x x xXX**

**And that was chapter 9! **

**I hope you guys loved it! **

**Anyway my darlings don't forget to leave me a review for this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Second time's the charm. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha D; **

**Sooo sorry it took my ages to update *sad***

**Anyway here is chapter 10! Remember to leave me a review ;D**

**xXXx xxx XX xx XX x xx x X x xX X xX X x**

_Fuck!.Shit! god help me!_

Sango sat in her living room shaking in fear as the attack played over and over again in her head. She took in a shaky breathe as she patiently waited for the police to arrive. After what seemed like an eternity she heard someone knock at the door. She jumped a little, but quickly calmed herself down as she walked up to the door and opened it with shaky hands.

A tall man with fading black hair stood outside a small home and quickly walked up the steps towards the door. He puffed out a breathe and patiently waited for the owner to open the door for him, he was mildly surprised when a teenage girl opened the door. She had a frightened looked on her face, but it quickly disappeared when she saw him.

Without saying a word Sango stepped aside and let the detective in, but before she shut the door she took a peek outside to see police cars everywhere and police officers walking back and forth from the crime scene. Why didn't she here any of the sirens? Strange.

She turned around and quickly went to take a seat in a small chair, opposite of the detective. The detective cleared his throat as he pulled out a small notebook and pen.

"Miss…?"

"Yukotu, Sango"

"Parents?"

"Dead"

"oh, well Yukotu-san, did you by any chance saw who your attacker was?" He asked as he tried his best to ignore the earlier answer.

"No, It was fairly dark" She answered as she nervously started to play with her fingers.

"Hm, Could you tell if it was a man or woman?"

"A man….the hand felt like it belonged to a man"

"How did you manage to fend him of?"

"I used to take karate classes a year ago for just in case reasons"

"can you give me a small summary of what happened?"

"Well, I was walking home from school dancing around to my own beat when I felt like someone was staring at me, I got paranoid so I began to jog and then run full speed when I was about to open the door someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the alley." Taking a deep breath she continued " I uhm, Bit down on his hand and he let me go, I guess he was in pain, I high kicked him in the head and ran towards my house. I locked all the doors and windows and called the police" She finished as she noted the detective was scribbling down on his notepad with concentration.

"Yukotu-san…I'm not sure how to put this, but do you by any chance have any enemies that might want to _hurt_ you?" He asked as he stared directly into her eyes.

Sango slowly shook her head and bit her lip. " I don't think so….."

"hm" Detective quickly got up from his seat " Excuse me, but I hope you don't mind going to the police station with me" He said as he walked towards the door.

"O-oh, alright" Sango jogged towards the door and opened it for the detective, quickly grabbing her keys and coat.

"uhm…What's your name detective?" She asked as they stepped outside.

"Yamanoto" He simply answered and left towards the car with Sango in tow.

**Xxxx xxXXX xxx XXXX xx XX xX xXX xxx XXX**

Rin stared at Sango in shock as she finished telling her, her story about the night before. She hugged Sango tightly as she started to ask questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Kind of"

"You sure?"

"maybe"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really…"

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here"

"Yeah I know Rin" Sango smiled a little and hugged Rin back until the door slammed open.

**xXX xxx XXXxxx xxx XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxx**

Naraku was having one pissy morning when he woke up the next day. His hand was still hurting from the fierce bite that girl gave him and he still had the headache from the night before that the same girl caused.

He silently cursed her to the darkest burning fire pits of hell as he took a morning shower to get ready for school. He mumbled a few curse words as he slowly bandaged his hand and get dressed, he made his way towards the kitchen to get himself some coffee, but to be disappointed when he opened the cupboard to find it empty.

He called one of the maids and demanded to know why there wasn't any coffee left and also wanted to know why he had to make his own when they were there to make it for him. The maid bowed her head and apologized and informed her master that they ran out and soon there will be coffee for him.

Naraku being in the bad mood he was ignored the maid and simply went to his car to leave the maid standing in the kitchen, confused that her master didn't punish her.

When Naraku got to school he quickly got out of his car and made his way up to his first class. He slammed the door opened with a bang and everyone in the class went still.

He walked up to the chalkboard and quickly wrote a few things down, after he was done he signaled the class to begin and sat down in his chair.

He leaned in his chair and closed his eyes as let the silence of the classroom engulf him in a half asleep state. He was about to fall into deep sleep when his stomach grumbled a little demanding for food.

Cursing, Naraku got out of his chair and decided to head towards the teacher lounge, hoping that there will be some poor suckers lunch stored in the fridge for him to devour.

Once he left the silent classroom suddenly roared with life as people started to talk and made fun of the overly creepy teacher.

Rin turned around to be met with a asleep Sesshomaru totally oblivious of the world around him, so she decided to wake him up for her entertainment and wondered if he would be pissed at her when he wakes up.

Sesshomaru was having a nice total blank dream when he felt someone starting to poke him, he inwardly groaned and decided to ignore whoever was poking him. After a few minutes it really started to annoy him, he opened one eye to see Rin smiling at him and mouthed a small 'hi'.

"What did you dream about sleepyhead? " Rin asked.

"….." he simply stared.

"Aw, you mad cause I woke you up?"

"No" He answered

"Uh…..okay?"

"Hn" he said as he slowly laid his head on the desk.

"Wow….."

"What?"

"Hn" She answered

"Rin" he warned

"What?" She asked, a small innocent look on her face.

"What do you mean by what?"

"Well…..since when I ever ask you something you always answer with 'hn' , 'hm' or '…..', I just thought that maybe I should do the same." She confessed as she twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her as he decided to go back to sleep, closing his eyes Sesshomaru quickly went into deep sleep once again.

Frowning, Rin turned around in her seat as she angrily started to doodle mean drawings of Sesshomaru and current boy who she maybe, might have a small crush on. Blushing at that thought Rin crumpled the piece of paper with the angry doodles and threw it away.

**Xxxx XXX xxxXX xxx XXXXX xxx XXX xx XXXX xxxXX xxXX xx XX **

Naraku sat in the lounge room as he chewed on a small sandwich he found in the fridge. He was thinking. Hard. On what? Easy, on how to kill Sango. Will he kill her painfully slow or painlessly fast? He didn't know, but he was sure as hell he wanted to get the job done because he was clueless on what to do. FUCK! That has never happen before in his long career of killing people. He cursed as he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of first period.

….

Sitting in front of the class Naraku was furiously writing down options on how to get rid of the girl. Once he was done he gave out a satisfied smirk as he read over the narrowed three options from the list of fifty.

_ Sango through the head from across the building while she has lunch with my precious Rin and the dumbass Sesshomaru._

_ to kidnap her from the street again, knock her out and then slice her throat for a bloody kill._

_ her to get to Rin and kill her later. _

_-Lure Sango to him._

_-Beat her a few times and threaten her._

_-Catch Rin while she is far from Sesshomaru and use Sango to blackmail her._

_-Rin will be mine. _

_-Kill Sango : Gun or knife? _

Naraku was squinting his eyes as he tried his hardest to choose at least one of the options. Number one was too easy, kind of kills the thrill of killing her. Number two brings memories of that nights fail and number three just sounds beyond entertaining.

"Number 3 it is than" He whispered t himself as he securely puts the notebook in his briefcase as he slowly planned the attack out.

**Xxx xxx XXX xx XXx xx**

Sango stood in front of the gate as she patiently waited for her younger brother, Kohaku. Humming to herself she tried her best to get rid of the fear of walking home as she spotted her brother jogging towards her with a girl trailing behind him, trying her hardest to keep up.

Smiling Sango waved at her brother as she tightened her hold on her school bag's strap.

"Ready to go?" She asked him with a smile smile on her face.

"Uhm…" Kohaku started as a small blush appeared on his face.

Raising her eyebrow Sango took a small peek at the girl that was taking deep breathes from exhaustion.

"Hi, I'm Sango! Kohaku's Sister" She introduced herself as she stuck her hand out for the girl to shake. Taking her hand the girl smiled and said ' Hi, My name is Kana…eto….Kohaku's…..girlfriend" shyly.

_Girlfriend?_ Sango thought as she let go of Kana's hand as she started to smirk at her brother, who was blushing three shades of red.

"Anyway!" Kohaku began as he held Kana's hand " Kana invited me to dinner at her house today….you don't mind do you?"

The fear of being alone slowly sank into Sang's body as the thought of not having Kohaku with her at her house came to mind, but because she didn't want ruin this for Kohaku she shook her head and gave him a forced smile.

"Not at all" She said, voice cracking a little. Still with the fake smile on her face Sango turned around and stiffly started to walk home. It was not like she had a car to get there plus Sesshomaru and Rin were already gone. Dammit it.

Once she was _safely_ inside her home Sango decided to go make herself a cup of tea. Filling the kettle with water she turned on the stove she quickly made a dash to her room. Once inside she took out a green baggy shirt with black shorts. Deciding that she didn't smell bad she skipped taking a shower and changed into the clothes that she picked earlier.

Slowly walking down the stairs Sango swore she heard something inside the house. Being the paranoid girl she was she walked over to cleaning supply closet and grabbed the nearest object she could reach, a broom. Smiling to herself she slowly walked towards the small living room. Nothing. She turned around slowly and almost jumped out of her clothes as she saw a shadow coming out of the kitchen.

Tiptoeing towards the kitchen her grip on the broom tightened till she was sure her knuckles turned white. Sweating she stopped near the entrance and took a peek inside. Right there in front of her was someone wearing a black hoodie and pants. Was he here to rob her? Psh, like hell she would let him.

Taking the opportunity that the man had her back to her she gave out a war cry as she ran towards him and whack him on his head with her weapon.

"Bastard what are you doing in my house!" She yelled as she kept swinging her broom in random directions hoping she got him at least a few times.

"S-s-saaannggooo" The man cried as he tried his best to defend himself from her.

Hearing the familiar voice Sango halted her assault and stared into the loving eyes of her boyfriend, Miroku.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered as she dropped her broom and hugged her boyfriend. Miroku slightly confused as to why his beautiful girlfriend would attack slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Giggling She pushed herself from her boyfriend and quickly turned the stove of, getting two cups from the dish rack she quickly poured the water in prepared the tea. Once she was done she handed one of the cup to him and sat down on the kitchen table.

"Uh…Sango would you care to explain as to why you attacked me?" Miroku asked as he took a seat across her.

"I thought you were a thief" She admitted as a small blush adorned her face, but before Miroku could say anything his mobile rang, he excused himself and walked towards the living room.

After a few minutes Miroku walked in to the kitchen with a small annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong?"Sango asked

"My mom wants me to go home right now" He answered as he poured the lukewarm tea into the sink. "I think I am in trouble"

"Why?"

"Not sure" He answered as he hugged her and left.

Feeling lonely Sango poured her tea in the sink and made her way towards her bedroom. Once she was safe under the covers she quickly fell asleep.

**xXX xx XXx xx XXxx**

Sitting in his car Naraku patiently waited for the girl's boyfriend to leave for him to make his move. Once he saw the boy leave the house he quickly prepared everything, turning around he grabbed his bag from the back seat and opened it. He pulled out a syringe filled with 'special' medicine that would knock the girl out for a couple of hours.

He made sure that before he left he cleaned himself spotless and wore all black. He had his long hair tied up in a high ponytail and he had gloves on because he didn't want to leave any fingerprints behind.

Slowly walking towards the small home Naraku made his way to the front door. Bending down he pulled out two small pins and started to professionally pick lock the door. When the door was opened he stepped inside and quietly made his way up the stairs.

Scanning the small hallway he saw there were only three doors, narrowing his search, he walked up to the first and cracked it open. Empty. Walking up to the next one he found it to be the bathroom. Walking to the last one he gripped the door handle and slowly opened the door.

As soon as he stepped inside the room he saw a figure laying in the bed, praising his luck Naraku maid his way towards the figure. Grabbing her, Sango opened her eyes and stared at shock at her teacher.

"Naraku-sensei?" She asked with disbelief as he stabbed her with syringe. Fighting the drug as best as she could Sango stumbled out of bed and towards her phone that was only a few inches away from her reach, but before she could reach it she passed out.

Chuckling to himself Naraku hoisted her up on his shoulder and made his way towards the car, but when he reached for the door knob someone opened the door. HE looked up to be met with a boy. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Naraku dropped Sango and attacked the boy.

Kohaku jumped backwards as the strange man began to fight him. Trying his best to fight back he was suddenly distracted with the sight of his beloved sister laying on the floor motionless.

Naraku took the chance and punched Kohaku straight in the face. Knocking the boy out. Cursing Naraku took Sango and walked towards his car, opening the door he dumped her in the back seat. He made a grab for the his bag and pulled out a nine mm gun.

Walking back to the house he dragged the unconscious boy to the couch and laid him in a sitting position he grabbed the remote and turned the t.v on, putting it on a random channel he dropped the remote on the couch and stood in front of the boy. He aimed his gun and took a shot.

**xXXx xxx XX x X x XXXXxxx xx X xx X xX X xx xxx**

_Pain._ That was the first feeling Sango felt as she woke up from a hazy dream. Her head heart and her mouth felt dry. She cracked an eye open and saw nothing, but darkness she tried to move her body, but instantly regretted it as a pain shot from her toes to her head. She looked down and her eyes widened as she realized that she was tied up in a char. As she wiggled her body more she felt the ropes scratch her smooth skin.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she thought about never being able to see her friends or family again. The tears turned into silent sobs as her sadness turned in to pure rage.

"Fucking bastard!" She yelled to no one as she screamed till her throat was raw.

**X X xx xX xx XX xx XX xx xXx xx XX**

Naraku sat in his chair with a small smile on his face as Sango's scream of anger rang throughout his home. Smirking to himself he decided it was time to go and visit his young _student_ that would probably kill him if she had the chance.

Walking towards the door he took a small key and unlocked the door, once the define click was heard she immediately became silent. He flicked the light on and saw her cringe by the sudden brightness of the room. Once her eyes were used to the light she looked up to him with nothing, but anger in her eyes.

"fuck you" she hissed as she spat at his shoes.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but you are not my type" He said as he took two steps forward.

Sango growled and simply glared at him as he started to make his way towards her.

"Sango_-chan_, I have some news for you" He said as his smirk turned into a small evil chuckle.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Xx**

**X**

**X**

**Xxxxxxx**

**Well Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**

**Again sorry it took this long to update.**

**Well I'm lazy and I also needed to study for the next exams that are coming up. Sucks also it's the holidays and erm…drinky drinky? Catch my drift? Lol.**

**No worries I only have _drinks_ on holidays :3.**

**Anyway leave me a review! ;D **

**( You know this chapter seemed longer on word than when I upload it to the site, anyway I hope it's long enough XD ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The truth**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Got a little stuck and had exams to study …and I am happy to say I passed all of them ! whoop whoop**

**XxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

"news?" Sango asked as she tried her best to glare at the monster that stood in front of her.

"Yes, news" Naraku confirmed as he chuckled at the girl's poor attempt to glare at him.

"What type of news?" She asked as her voice began to crack with fear.

"Well, since you are going to die I thought I should tell you the reason" Naraku answered as he leaned against the wall. When the girl didn't say anything Naraku decided that it was time to tell her.

"I was hired by your friend's mother to kill you. Why? Simple because you were in her way, but don't worry you were not her only target"

"Not the only target?" She asked as she hung her head down.

"Yes, your friend Rin was also ordered to be killed, but I find myself quiet fond of her. So I let her keep her life."

"what are you going to do to her?"

"Hm, make her mine" Naraku said as a small sadistic smile adorned his face.

"WHAT?" Sango screeched as she stared at Naraku with wide scared eyes.

"The hell? You can't do that! That's sick! She is innocent! You can't corrupt her…you…you freak! Sessho-" Sango was silenced as Naraku's hand made contact with her face.

"Don't ever mention that scum in my presence! And oh speaking of him it was his mother who ordered both of you dead! Why? Because you both are holding the brat here in Japan! Especially Rin! Once that girl disappear from his life he will go to England with that witch and she will be all MINE!" Naraku roared as Sango quickly shrank back in her uncomfortable seat.

_Crazy. He is insane!_ Sango thought as fear filled her whole being. What was going to happen to her? She was going to die Why? Because her friend's mother was screwed up in the head.

Cursing Sango pulled at the ropes that attached her to the chair as she glared at the amused _teacher._ Snorting at the word she cursed herself at how naïve she was and now because of that she was going to die.

**xxXX xX xx XX xXx xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin woke up from her small morning nap as she stretched out her tired limbs. She sat up as she scanned the small living room apartment. It was Saturday and she wanted to make the most of the day with her roommate and crush.

Jumping from the couch she made a dash towards Sesshomaru's room and playfully jumped towards Sesshomaru who was sitting on his bed doing homework.

"Sesshomaru-kun~" Rin squealed out as said boy grunted in slight annoyance as he desperately tired to rearrange his work.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru sighed out as he stared at the bouncy girl that he came to know as Rin.

"Let's go out today!" She exclaimed as she twirled around in his room.

"and where would you like to go?" He asked as he climbed out of his bed and grabbed Rin's hand.

"Hm, I don't know" She answered as Sesshomaru twirled her around and gently put his hands on her hips, effectively stopping her from twirling around his room.

"Hmm, how about we go to the amusement park?" He suggested as he released her from his gentle grip.

"Okay! I'm going to get ready!" She said as she ran out of his room towards the bathroom.

Sighing Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his long hair as he tried his best to calm his rapidly beating heart.

He never thought he would actually start to fall for the girl he rescued from the street, but he didn't think she would have the same feeling for him. He was simply a friend to her. right? Will he ever be more than a friend? He hopes so because he doesn't want to experience heartbreak. Ever.

**xXXxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxXXXx**

Mrs Keida was an old lady who lived across the street from the Yukoto's siblings house. She never liked the two of them so she sometimes makes rather nasty rumors about the two in hopes that it will drive them out of the neighborhood.

Today Keida woke up bright and early and decided to dress up in her brightest yellow dress and sparkly pearl necklace. She brushed her graying hair and held it up in a tight bun. After making sure her husband was fed and well dressed for work, the old lady decided to start up some fresh gossip, but before she decided to head towards her neighbor's house she decided to take a small peek at Yokuto household.

For some strange reason the front door was slightly ajar and this peeked up the old woman's curiosity. And as soon as she was in front of the door she knocked and peeked her head inside.

"Yoohhoo, Yukoto-san~ are you home today?" She called out in a fake cheery voice. Strange that no one answered she stepped inside the house to be stopped dead in her tracks, there on the couch lay Kohaku who seemed to be watching T.V.

Afraid that she was caught spying the old woman let out a nervous laugh and started to walk over to Kohaku.

"Ah, gomen, gomen I found the door open Kohaku-kun and I came over to check if anybo-" Keida was silenced as her mouth hanged open and her eyes bulged out of her head. Kohaku was laying on the couch with blood seeping through his head. His body was pale and his eyes were closed like he was sleeping and right in the middle of his forehead there was a bullet wound.

****

Shaking in fear, Sango sat in the cold dark room as the conversation with Naraku played over and over again in her head. She was going to die, Rin was going to be made his slave and Sesshomaru was going to leave and she knew nothing about Kohaku.

She wanted to know if he was still alive and safe, she wanted to be sure that he was having fun with his girlfriend. Was he still with her? Or did he go home to an empty house. Softly crying to herself Sango prayed that her little brother and Rin were safe.

**xXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx**

squealing excitedly Rin stared outside of the window at the giant Ferris wheel as it started to get closer and closer.

"This is going to be soooo fun!" Rin exclaimed out loud as she started to fidget in her seat in excitement. Never in her life has she ever been to a amusement park and she wants to go to all the rides.

Smiling softly to himself Sesshomaru couldn't help, but to admire the pure excitement and emotions that Rin was showing as they got closer to the park.

After he parked the car and locked it Rin and him quickly made their way to the entrance, buying two tickets for himself and Rin, Sesshomaru growled at the kid who sat in the booth as he poorly attempted to flirt with the oblivious Rin.

Smirking as the boy gave up he smugly encircled the girl's waist and gently tugged her with him as they made their way towards the first ride. A merry go round.

After refusing to let go of his pride to get on the stupid merry go round Rin decided that she didn't need a party pooper and got on it herself. She was to only teenager and that made her a little bit self conscience, but after a small self pep talk Rin held up her chin high and enjoyed the ride like a small kid who just woke with a lots of presents under her Christmas tree.

Naraku sat on a bench far away from the merry go round as he stared at his precious Rin having fun. The sight was beautiful as her hair got blown by the wind and her cheerful laugh reached his ears. Smiling, he gripped his bag that held a gun inside.

Today was the day he would finally be united with his woman and that Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to do anything about it either. Chuckling to himself he got up from the bench as he followed the couple at a safe distance.

After following them going to various different rides Naraku began to get impatient and thought it was best to shoot the boy, kidnap the girl and be on his merry way, but it seemed that luck was on his side as Rin and the brat decided to go the house of mirrors next. Perfect. Following them inside Naraku smiled as the thought of having Rin in his arms would come very soon.

"Wow, this place is creepy "Rin stated as she made funny faces into one of the mirrors.

"Agreed" Sesshomaru said as he glared at the dumb distorting mirrors.

Walking next to each other Rin and Sesshomaru was oblivious of the evil shadow following them with its red eyes hungering for the young girl.

Patiently waiting for the two to separate Naraku prepared his gun as he stared at the teenage beauty only a few steps from his reach. _I cannot wait to have you my precious Rin. I will lavish you with gifts and show you what a real man is like. YES! That's it slowly walk away from the spoiled brat. Excellent! Now is my chance!_

Grinning to himself Naraku followed Rin as Sesshomaru and her began to separate without even knowing it. Once he knew they were far enough from the brat he silently made his way towards Rin as his reflection scared the girl.

Jumping Rin turned around to be met with her teacher. Confused as to why he was here she stared at him as she bit her lip in nervousness. Glancing around she realized Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight and she was completely lost.

"Naraku-sensei?"

"Hm, yes?" He answered as he stared into Rin's confused and slightly fearful eyes.

"Er, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Oh, well I was here with my friend, but it seems she and I got separated and while I was looking for her I found you and I thought that maybe if we work together we can get out of here. So what do you say?" He said as he stretched out his hand for her to grab.

At his explanation Rin relaxed a little as she stared at his hand. Nodding her head and ignoring his hand Rin turned her back and started to walk forward in hopes that she could find Sesshomaru and the exit soon. She does not in any way want to be alone with her creepy teacher.

Pulling his hand back Naraku silently followed Rin as he ran over his plan through his head. He had a feeling that they were nearing the exit and this was the only chance he has to get Rin.

And like his feeling the exit was in their view deciding that the moment was now he grabbed Rin and tried to knock the struggling girl to unconsciousness.

Rin was terrified, she was just grabbed by her teacher and she didn't know what else to do she tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with his big hands. Panting against his hand Rin tried to kick him with her foot, but it seemed he expected that and blocked her. Screaming into his hand Rin suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of her head as darkness consumed her.

Satisfied that Rin was _asleep_ he picked her up bridal style and made his way to the door. Laying her down he peeked outside to see a lot of people walking around seemingly oblivious to what was going to happen next.

Taking a deep breath Naraku pulled out his gun and stepped outside once he was standing in broad daylight he pointed his gun in the air as he let out a few shots, scaring the living crap out of crowd of people who came for a seemingly fun day with their friend or family.

Smirking at the swarm of people running around in random directions in pure terror he quickly hid his gun and picked Rin up. Trying his best to pretend to be scared shitless, Naraku disappeared in to the crowd.

**Xxxxxxx**

Cursing himself Sesshomaru retraced his steps in hopes to find Rin. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even seem to notice that they went into different directions as he was slowly walking he heard a faint noise that sounded like gunshots. Fearing the worst Sesshomaru started to run.

After what seemed like an eternity he began to panic, he couldn't find Rin. He wasn't sure if she was still inside or if she found the exit. Running around in random directions Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl as the exit came to view.

Stepping outside he saw a giant crowd of people running around screaming in panic. Deciding to look for Rin in the crowd Sesshomaru jumped in to the frenzy of people and desperately searched for Rin.

**xXXxxxXXXxxxxxxXXxx**

Chuckling to himself Naraku peeked in the rear view mirror to be met with the sight of Rin laying on the back seat of his car with a small blanket draped around her. Thanking his luck Naraku started his car and drove away from the park with a unconscious Rin.

****

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't up to your standards, but I try anyway do not forget to leave me a _review_ cause I love them ;D**

**Reeevviiieeewwww~~~~**

**( Also don't kill me for killing of Kohaku!) **


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the super late update of "Disowned". I will never abandon this story! I promise that I will finish it. **

**The reason for my late update was because I slightly lost interest in the story and at that time I was busy with final exams, searching for a new school and moving house. **

**Also I'm slightly disappointed that I didn't get many reviews for the previous chapter like I got for the others, It made me believe that you guys kind of lost interest in the story and my motivation went downhill.**

**Usually I would get 10+ reviews each chapter, but this time I barely got any and the views were low. So yeah :/**

**( Also I am staying with a relative and have no internet access, So yeah I have to use other people's internet if I want to use it) **

**Anyway again I am sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Xxx XXXX xxxxxXX xx xxx XX**

Her body felt heavy and her arms and neck stiff. Her head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and her eyes didn't want to open.

"Ngh.." She moaned out in pain as she turned her head to the side, the pillow her head was on was soft and she thanked the heavens for it because she didn't think she would be able to handle a headache that a rough pillow might give her.

Putting that thought aside she wiggled her toes and stretched out her milky soft legs. Forcing her eyes to open she was met with a white ceiling, at first she thought she was home, but then she noticed that the ceiling was high. The ceiling at home wasn't high.

_Where am I? _She thought as she tugged her arms. Tilting her head she saw a red headboard with strange animal carvings in it. Following her arm up she saw that both her wrist were tied with thick heavy rope. Tugging it again, panic started to set in as she realized that she couldn't get loose.

Her breathing became heavy as she tried constantly tug at her binds to get free, but her efforts were proven effortless as she felt the rope burn coming, Tears spilled from her chocolate colored eyes as she felt a cool breeze pass over her struggling body.

Looking down she could barely suppress another sob as she saw the blank and slinky lingerie she was wearing. _What was happening? Where's Sesshomaru? Where am I?_

She for the life of her couldn't understand what was happening. She tried screaming out for help, but her voice refused to come out of her dry and heavy feeling mouth. Silent tears gushed out of her eyes as she heard a door in the distant open and close.

But she didn't care. It didn't matter to her that her capture was probably staring at her slobbering form, she was sure he or her was enjoying themselves.

"My aren't you emotional this morning?" A familiar voice asked as it penetrated her ears. Turning her aching head to the side she gasped as she saw her teacher standing beside the soft bed.

He was smirking and sipping what seemed to be wine as he stood there in all his naked glory. Gagging she snapped her eyes closed and repeatedly told herself that she was dreaming and she would soon wake up in her room.

"This is no dream my lovely Rin" Naraku said as he set the class down and sit on the edge of the bed, he reached out his pale hand to her hair and ran his fingers through her soft brown hair.

Disgusted with his act she tried to move away, but couldn't since she was tied to the bed.

Naraku chuckled as he leaned his lips to hers and gave her a gentle kiss, the girl gagged and closed her mouth, breathing trough her nose.

"That won't help" Naraku said as he kissed her cheek and lick away the salty tears. He softly grabbed Rin's hair and pulls it back. He played with her hair as the girl struggled against her binds.

_Silly girl _He thought with a smile on his face, she still hadn't realized that her legs were free, maybe she forgot about because she felt numb? Who cares? He certainly didn't.

Smiling, he bend his head down and kissed and bite her neck; Delicious. He sucked at the spot and left a big black hickey on her neck.

Perfect. She was all his and nobody could do anything about it.

**Xxxx XXXXX xxxx xxxXXXxx**

Frustrated, Sesshomaru punched the wall in his apartment, leaving a dent in the wall as his stepmother and father sat on the couch staring at him with shocked looks on their face.

"What in the blazes is wrong with you?" His father asked as he stood up from the couch and walked towards his distressed child.

Sesshomaru felt his father grab his shoulders and shake him, but he was to in his mind to actually care. He couldn't find Rin. Rin was nowhere to be found. He didn't know where Rin was.

Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin.

The only thing on his mind was her and he simply couldn't function till he finds her. He needed to know that she was fine.

"Sesshomaru!" He heard Taisho scream, feeling a small sting on his cheek. He was slapped.

"Sesshomaru, Honey!" He heard Izayoi call him out as he sloppily sat down on the couch. His mind was spinning with thoughts as he stared at the analog clock, it has been 24 hours already since Rin went –what he believed- missing, not only was Rin missing, but his good friend Sango was missing too.

And he also just found out that her little brother ; Kohaku was murdered the previous night.

"Fuck!" He hissed out as he clenched his hands, was Sango and Rin dead too? Or were both of them still alive? Why was Kohaku killed?

He was a very likable kid with zero enemies; hell the kid even had a girlfriend!

"Don't use such language" Izayoi berated as she scanned the apartment for Rin. She found it odd that the girl didn't bounce in to calm Sesshomaru down. She was nowhere to be found. She could feel that something was wrong.

"Did something happen?" She asked, sitting down next to Sesshomaru and slowly caressing his back in soothing matter.

He nodded, but refused to talk. She knew he couldn't, She knew that he needed to put everything in his mind in order before he could speak.

She always knew Sesshomaru as a very organized and intelligent child. For him to not have things in order would be absolute chaos. Nodding her head in understanding she stole a glance at Taisho, who was utterly confused.

"They are missing" Sesshomaru said as he gulped down his spit. He needed to concentrate and hoped to god that his father would help him find Rin and Sango.

"They? Who are they?" Izayoi asked her heart frantically started to beat in her chest.

"Sango and Rin" He answered staring into her eyes. She saw confusion, sorrow and _need_.

"What happened?" She asked, biting her lips, she felt her nerves tingle in anticipation.

"Kohaku was killed. Sango's missing and Rin disappeared yesterday" Sesshomaru said, he stood up and walked over to his dad.

"I need your help father" Sesshomaru said as he bowed his head.

"Help in finding these girls?" Taisho asked, glancing at his wife.

"Yes"

**Xxxx XXX xxxXXX xxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxx xxx/xxx'**

The day was bright and fresh as Chiyo sat outside sipping her tea at a small chic café.

Smirking she glanced at her _lover _trough her dark sunglasses as he nervously looked around, afraid of getting caught by his wife.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked, smirking as he jumped at her voice. This boy was so amusing to her.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous" He said with a little jump.

"Of course you aren't" Chiyo _agreed, _rolling her eyes as she took the last sip from her delicious mint tea.

"Do you need something?" He asked, biting his nails and looking around the place.

"Darling, you need to seriously calm down and no I don't need anything" She answered, pulling out a wad of cash and putting it on the middle of the table.

"Then why did you call me?" He didn't like this. She was going to say something that he probably wouldn't like.

"We are over" She said as she stood up and walked out of the café, leaving him stunned and motionless. He couldn't move, he didn't understand what was happening. Did she leave him? But why would she? He did everything for her.

**Anger**

He stood up, his chest heaving and followed the direction that Chiyo went. He jogged down the street and slowed down when he saw her familiar figure. Panting he followed her until she crossed the street and into a large class building that had big bold letters on the front that read: _.

He would wait till she comes and out and try and talk to her.

**Xxx xxxx xx XXX xxx x xx xxx xxx**

Taisho was sitting in his office with his son and police when the door suddenly burst open.

A smiling Chiyo walked in and held out both her arms in the air.

"I'm home darling" She said as she smirked at the glares her ex husband and son gave her.

Frowning when she noticed the police, she dropped both her arms to the side and took of her expensive Versace sunglasses.

"Cops?" She asked to no one in particular as she strutted towards her son and sat down next to him.

Scowling, he stood up from the couch and went and stood next to his father.

"Now, darling is this any way to treat your mother?" She asked as she flipped her hair over her shoulders.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Taisho walked over to Chiyo and held his arm towards the door.

"We are discussing something important right now and your presence is not needed Chiyo"

"And?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

Taisho sighed and gave the police an apologetic smile.

"That means you have to leave Chiyo"

"But wh-?"

"Leave!" Sesshomaru shouted, cutting her off.

Chiyo's head snapped her head towards the direction of her son and found him glaring at her with all he got. Pouting, she stood up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"You're no fun Sesshy-chan" Was all she said before she walked out the door and closing it behind her.

Sesshomaru let out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding, he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Let's continue shall we?" Detective _ said as he gripped his notepad.

"Yes, Sango is a close friend of mine and she isn't the only one that is missing" Sesshomaru said.

"Not the only one missing?" Detective _ asked as he jolted down notes in his notepad.

"My other female friend also went living"

"What is her name?"

"Rin. Miyagi, Rin" Sesshomaru answered as he heard his father gasp in the background.

**Xxx XXXX xxxxXXXXXX xxxx XXXxxxx xxxXXXxxxxXXXxxXXxx**

How long has she been in this place? Captured by who she thought was her teacher. A teacher was someone who you would look up to, a person where you would go for advice.

Never in her right mind would she ever thought that she would be kidnapped by a teacher. Someone every child and parent could trust.

But not this man, you can't trust this man. Even though he was slightly creepy that still didn't mean he had to kidnap her. But by his confession she knew he wasn't technically a teacher, so that meant that she didn't need to feel so betrayed.

Sango groaned as the thoughts swirled through her foggy and confused mind. She didn't know how long she was held captive. Minutes? Hours? Days? She didn't know what day it was or even if was night or day. She didn't even know if her brother was safe and sound.

Kohaku, she wanted him to be save, she wants to see him again. To hold her little brother and feel safe, too know that nothing would ever happen to them again. She wanted to feel her boyfriend's lips on her while he rubs her back and tell her everything was going to be okay, but Sango knew that soon she will die and there is no one to help her. Her death was absolute.

Sobbing she hung her head low and cursed her luck. She prayed that her brother was alright and that someone would be looking for her so they could save her.

Because even though she knew her death was absolute that still didn't mean she wanted to die. She wanted to live and in the near future have a family. Marry Miruko and have maybe 3 to 4 kids; she wanted to live in a big house next door to her little brother who probably has his own family.

She let out a bitter laugh and threw her head back as she felt another set of tears started to burst out of her eyes, God! How many times has she cried already? When will her tears end? Sobbing she shook her head and screamed out her frustration.

"LET ME OUT!" She screamed out as she struggled against her binds. Her neck and back hurts from staying in a sitting position for so long. She wants to get free to stretch out her stiff limbs.

"Let…let me out" She begged as she let herself cry once again.

"_Please_….." she whispered out.

**Xxxxxxx xx xxx xxxXXX xxXXxx**

Rin squinted her eyes closed as Naraku held her close to his sleeping form. She thought that he was going to rape her earlier, but he simply kissed her neck and face and then hoped up on the bed and snuggled against her. After a while he fell asleep.

Thanking the heavens that he didn't do anything to her she pulled at the ropes and hissed out in pain as her skin became sensitive because of her pulling.

She stopped her pulling when she heard someone scream in the distance. Closing her eyes she concentrated only on the sound of the screaming when she heard it again.

"LET ME OUT" She heard the voice scream. The voice sounded familiar to her.

It sounded like Sango. Gasping at the thought she violently started to struggle against the rope as she kicked her legs up in the air. She needed to get to Sango. Sango would know what to do. She's strong and she knows that Sango would be able to help her.

"S..a…ngooo" She called out as she pulled at the ropes.

"Sango!" She shouted out, effectively waking up the slumbering Naraku.

He rubbed his eyes and groaned, sitting up he glared at Rin before he jumped of the bed and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked as she kept on struggling against her binds. She didn't want Naraku to go to Sango. God knows what the maniac might do to her.

"So, you finally decided to talk?" Naraku asked as he stopped in front of the closed door, turning around he stared at Rin, whom was sweating with nerves.

She didn't say anything, only staring back. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. The only thing she wanted to know was why was she captured? And why was she in _his _bed?

"What..what am I doing here?" She asked.

"Hm?" He hummed out as he leaned against the door. Sighing at the cold feeling that rushed through his naked and pale body. Rin, trying not to gag, forced her eyes to stay at his face and not down to his rather _big _manhood.

Narauki quickly noticed her forcing her eyes to focus on his face couldn't help, but to smirk at the girl. Momentarily forgetting about Sango he walked back towards Rin.

"Because I want you" He answered, rubbing her small cheek with his big hands.

Rin winced and shrunk back a little as she scanned his face for lies.

"Why do you want me? Why is Sango here and where is Sesshomaru?" She asked, biting her lip at the dark look Naraku threw at her when he heard her say his name.

He grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks together, forcing her lips to pucker like the ones of a fish.

"You are my woman I do not want to hear a name of another man leave your lips again" He said darkly. Giving her cheeks a tight squeeze before letting it go. Angry, he turned around and stormed out of the room.

He quickly walked down the hall towards the bathroom and closed the door shut with a bang. He sat on the toilet seat as his chest heaved up in down. When he heard that brat's name roll out of the girl's lips an unimaginable anger over took him. If he wasn't so interested in Rin he was sure he would have pulled a gun to her head.

Calming himself down Naraku decided it was best if he took a soothing shower to calm him down. If he didn't calm down by the end of the shower he would go out to a bar for a drink or two.

**xxXXXxxxXXxxx**

Chiyo strutted down the street with a scowl on her face as she made her way to her car that she parked two blocks away from her ex-husbands company building. Her aura was dark from annoyance as she glanced over her back. 

She knew from the moment she walked out of the café that her ex-lover was following her. She rolled her eyes in slight annoyance at his stupidity and ran her fingers trough her hair.

She needed to lose the idiot before he does something stupid; for example causing a scene in public.

She reached her car and quickly unlocked the door and got in. Once inside she locked the doors and smirked when she saw him call a cab.

So he was going to follow her even in the car? How very interesting.

"Hm, I hope Naraku is in for a hunt" She said to herself as she turned her car on and drove away from her parking spot.

Once on the road, she took a peek in the mirror and saw no cab in sight. Confused she looked from side to side and still saw nothing.

Believing that the taxi driver lost sight of her she turned the corner and headed in the direction of Naraku's lavish home.

She slowly reached the big gates and stopped the car right outside the big metal fence.

Smiling she stepped out of her car and locked it. She walked through the big garden that was filled with all sorts of flowers and statues towards the main door.

She trough the door open and gave no heed to the blubbering maid that tried to held her back. Annoyed she turned her heel and stared straight into the frightened woman's eyes.

"Look sweetheart I don't care if he is busy or not I will find him and talk to him" She sneered. Smirking when the plump woman stuttered out and apology and bowed.

She turned around and headed up the stairs. She reached a dark door and slowly opened it. Not daring to make a sound.

What she found in the room surprised her. Rin, the girl her son apparently had a crush on was tied to the bastard's bed. She was wearing slinky lingerie and was crying and struggling against the rope that was holding her to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she went over to the chair in the far corner and took a seat.

"Please help me!" Rin begged as she stared at the woman. Why wasn't she helping her? Was she an acquaintance of Naraku?

"You are supposed to be dead" She stated, narrowing her eyes at Rin and crossed her legs.

"What?" _dead? What does she mean by dead? _Rin panicked.

"You are supposed to be dead" She repeated. _That fucker!_ She thought angrily. He was supposed to kill the girl! Not hold her as his own personal fuck slave. She bit her lip and clenched her hands in fists.

"What are you doing here?" Another voice asked. Turning around she glared at Naraku as he stood in the doorway wearing a black robe that loosely hung around his body.

"Why is she alive? I hired you to kill her" She said, while pointing her perfectly manicured finger at Rin.

"I wanted to keep her" He simply said, walking towards his closet and pulling out a sleek grey suit.

"I want my money back" She declared, standing from her seat and walking towards Naraku.

"answer my question"

"What question?"

"The one from earlier"

"Oh? Well I wanted to visit you that is all" She stated, wrapping her arms around his body. Disgusted, Naraku slapped her hands away from him and glared at the woman.

"Spit it out woman" He demanded. Getting really annoyed.

"Like I said before I simply wanted to visit you"

"Fuck off" He sneered and walked out of the room. Paying no attention at the smirk that Chiyo had on her face.

"Wh..What is happening!" Rin stuttered. Why was she here? She still didn't understand.

"What do you want girl?" Chiyo asked, slightly glaring at Rin.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

"Oh?" Chiyo smirked, this was going to be fun "I'm Chiyo. Sesshomaru's lovely mother."

Rin gasped with horror.

****

**Thank you for reading and please remember to leave me a review. It inspires and motivates me to write!**


	13. Author's note

**Okay**

**I am going to re-write this whole story**

**Why? **

**It's because I think the current plot and writing style is utter crap. **

**I want to re-write it and think the whole story plot through because I want you guys to enjoy it.**

**After I re-write about 3 or 4 chapters I will post the story up with the name 'Disowned V.2' oooorrrr something else xP **

**Sorry I cannot think of a good story title, but if you have any ideas please do not be shy to share them with me (:**

**I will appreciate it allot! **

**Also I'm thinking about starting a new story**

**A InuyashaxNaruto crossover. **

**All I see are Kagome stories when I check out the crossovers. **

**And I think it's kind of boring to only read about Kagome and 'somenarutocharacter' having a relationship xP **

**I cannot see Kagome with anyone, but Inuyasha (or Koga) lol **

**The story is going to be about how Rin died in the Inuyasha universe and got reborn into Naruverse and while she was on a mission she somehow got transported into Inuverse xP oh, and it's not going to be a romance xp **

**Well I'm not sure yet xP depends on my mood. **

**Will you guys read it? Lol**

**Anyway I will probably start the story after I finish off some of my other stories xD **

**Love you guys 3 *kisskisskiss***

**Thank you~**

**Oh, I almost forgot *blush* I have my own Fictionpress account and I was wondering if any of you want to check out any of my original fiction. **

**H t t p : / / www. Fictionpress. Net / LoveMyHorrShow~ **

**(Remember to take out the spaces lol)**

**Thank you ;D **


	14. Abandonment is up!

**Well guys I have just posted the new version of 'Disowned'**

**Abandonment **

**Summary is basically the same xD**

**If you want to read it please go to my profile and you will find it there.**

**Don't worry my 'about me' section isn't very long, so you won't have to scroll all the way down to find it :p **

**Ooorrrrr**

**You can copy and paste this link **

http: / / www. fanfiction. Net / s / 7684509 / 1 /

**( remember to get rid of spaces)**

**Also of any of you are interested…**

**Here is a proper long to my FictionPress account :3**

**(No spaces)**

http:/ / www. fictionpress. Com /u / 802005 /

**Thank you :D **

**Please remember to check it out if you are interested in some of my original fiction *Blush like a mad lady***


End file.
